Calypso's Return
by DemigodVenaurora
Summary: Leo Valdez's device fails, and he is unable to find Calypso. He returns to camp dejectedly, and everyone's elated to find him alive. He tries everything he can to find Ogygia, but he can't. Meanwhile, Percy thinks it's his fault Calypso is not free, and trying to find her, he discovers things about himself, and one day disappears from camp. Where is Percy? Can anyone find Calypso?
1. 1) leo

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Heroes of Olympus and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**(After BoO but I changed Leo's ending of Calypso) This disclaimer is for the whole book so I'm not writing it again and again.**

**Chapter 1. Leo's Return**

Leo was frustrated. Angry. Disappointed. Sad. Why you ask? Because he actually thought it was going to work. He actually thought he was going to use the device, add the crystal from Ogygia and it would work. After dying and coming back to life, then not finding Ogygia no matter how many times he tried, he was really pissed.

_'Maybe if I go back to camp, I can work in bunker nine to create something to help find Calypso'. _

With that thought, he climbed on board of Festus the dragon, and set course for Camp Half-Blood, his promise to Calypso repeating itself in his mind,

_'I will come back for you Calypso, I swear on the river Styx.'_

**A.N Sorry guys, very short but I needed to publish something, and to establish some of the plot. I changed something as well in the story as you can see. I'm very new to this so please don't be too harsh. Please and thank you for reading, commenting and reviewing. See you soon!?**


	2. 2) Leo's Return Part 2

Leo's Return Part 2

Camp was in a flurry of activities. Everyone was rushing around, repairs were being made of the damaged things. It was a little sad and quite when the Romans left, but repairing was keeping everyone busy. Annabeth was directing how everything should be placed and rebuilt. Jason was helping some campers rebuilding the damaged cabins by lifting the extra heavy stones by using the wind. Piper was helping the Aphrodite cabin. Nico and Lou were helping Will with the injured. Percy was helping wherever he was needed, also using his water powers to help clean, because frankly everything was filthy. Everyone was recovering well mentally and physically from the war they just had. No one noticed when night came and it was time for dinner. Everyone went to the dining pavilion and after giving offering to the gods, everyone peacefully ate. Soon it was time for the campfire and sing-along. Annabeth went to find Percy and saw him sitting with Piper and Jason and laughing on something with the latter. Annabeth went and sat with them.

"Hi wise-girl! Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!" And he pouted like a baby seal.  
Laughing, she said "Seaweed brain, I was right here, but you already know I was busy and so was everyone else with the repairs."

She punched his shoulder playfully.

Chiron cantered at the front and said, "Today, I would like all of you to pray, acknowledge and honor all those who have died this was."

He read off the names of all the deceased people and all the campers had tears in their eyes, if not for the fact that they were crying. Everyone was sad.

"- and finally, Leo Valdez, who was a great hero, and the person who was selfless as to give his life to defeat the Earth Mother and protect his family." completed Chiron.

There was a moment of silence for the dead. After that, the sing-along started, but everyone was in low spirits. It took some time, but finally everyone was able to be a little cheerful. Annabeth and Piper were singing songs together and laughing and generally laughing. Jason and Percy were having a competition as to who could sing louder, and making complete doofuses out of themselves from it. Everyone was peaceful and relaxed. After the campfire, everyone went off to do whatever they wanted till bedtime. Percy and Annabeth went to the lake, and sat down on the soft sand of the beach. The watched the peaceful lake, enjoying each other's presence now that Percy wasn't kidnapped anymore and an evil Earth was not after them. They leaned on each other's shoulder, their heads touching. Now that they weren't doing anything, they had time to think.

"It makes me angry Annabeth. Our own family, first Kronos now Gaea, killing their own children and grandchildren. I'm angry that so many died in this war! I'm angry that I couldn't protect them! Most of all, I'm angry that I couldn't stop Leo, or help him. Even though I didn't know him that well, he was like a brother to me. Somehow, I can't help but feel that his death is my fault! If I had just done more, he would be with us right now." ranted Percy.

Annabeth thought about what Percy said. It wasn't his, or anyone's but Gaea's fault that Leo died. Leo was like a brother to her as well, especially since she was the one who first rescued him from the Wilderness School. Sure she only knew him for even less than a full year, but his personality had an effect on everyone. He was sarcastic, funny, stupid, silly, but very sweet and brave.

"I know Percy, that's how all of us feel. Our family is really messed up. Nobody could have stopped Leo, and you know that. His death is not anyone's but Gaea's fault! Don't beat yourself up about it. And you did everything you could, all of us did! He was like a brother to all those who knew him. No one could have stopped this war without some loss. Death is inevitable in these situations, but they are the fault of the evil. And think of it this way, they died honorable deaths, protecting and fighting for those they loved." Annabeth said to him.

"I suppose you're right, and I hope Uncle Hades gives them all Elysium. But it's still hard not to blame myself. Thank you"

She just sighed and breathed in his scent. She was so happy she had him back. She was never letting anyone take Percy again, God or not. She would gut them if they did. She held Percy's face in her hands and kissed him. When they pulled apart, Percy softly whispered,

"I love you Annabeth"

She was shocked, but then smiled. Both of them knew they loved each other and were incomplete without each other.  
" I love you too Percy." she whispered.

They kissed again, and sat there afterwards till bedtime, and then went to their cabins after bidding each other good night.

After checking whether everyone was asleep, Piper sneaked out of her cabin and went to Cabin 1, where Jason was and both of the went to the roof. They sat there watching the stars in silence, until Piper broke it and said,

"It's very hard Jason. I miss him so much. I wish Leo was here. I wish no one had to die. But I miss his goofiness and stupid jokes. I miss my brother!"

"Pipes, listen to me. It's hard for all of us. He my brother as well. But think of it this way, he is in a better place. Enjoying his life in Elysium without worrying about any wars or monsters. He doesn't need to have a life like ours." Jason told her.

She knew he was right. A demigod's life was never easy. She was happy for Leo.

"You're right." She said. "I never thought about it like that."

Jason understood what she meant. The war had taken its toll on everyone. He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. It was a simple gesture really, but reassured both of them that life was not as bad as it seemed. They there a few more minutes, then Piper went back to her cabin to sleep. Jason went to bed as well. In the morning, everyone was still asleep when they heard a loud BOOM, like something huge had crashed in the middle of camp. Scared, angry, (in case of monsters) and a little curios, everyone stumbled outside half-asleep, with weapons in their hands just in case. What they saw then, made everyone drop their weapons in surprise with their jaws somewhere on the floor. Shock, surprise, happiness and again shock were just some of the many expressions and feeling of many campers for what and who were there, couldn't be there because it was impossible, but yet they were right there.

A.N **Hope you liked it! I just posted again because I needed to give you a proper chapter. Please please please please comment! Do you like the story so far? Thanks for reading!**

**Bye!**


	3. 3) Leo's Return Part 3

Chapter 3: Leo's Return Part 3

Leo Valdez was NOT screaming like girl, well maybe a little, because after all who wouldn't if they were falling from 70 feet in the air, well not exactly, more like crash landing, because after the explosion with Queen Dirtface, Festus the dragon needed some serious repairs. He was just barely able to make him flyable (is that even a word?) after doing some emergency and on-the-spot repairs after crashing somewhere, and then after searching for Calypso for so long, it did take its toll on the dragon. So there they were, stumbling in the air because Festus' wings needed repairs. Finally, after some agonizingly long time (stupid ADHD) but really like a few seconds, they not-so-bad-but-it-hurts kind crashed in the middle of the camp. He could see nobody, and it was quite early in the morning, so he thought everyone must be asleep, but quite soon everyone began stumbling through their cabins (haha still in pajamas) with weapons drawn.

Cursing his miserable luck, he got up (bruised mind you) and slid off Festus. Everyone was staring at him, jaws on the floor, eyes wide, expressions of shock clearly written on their faces. It was pin-drop silence, and he was beginning to feel awkward. He gave them a nervous wave of his hand, trying to get some reaction. He began searching the faces for his friends, but before he could, a wavering a voice said his name.

"Leo?"

Piper, just like everyone else heard the crash and sat bolt upright in her bed, very disoriented as to what the hades was going on. She grabbed Katoptris, and still half asleep, wobbled out the cabin with her siblings. What, or rather who she saw woke her up completely. There, in front of her, cursing as he got off of Festus, wait, FESTUS?! was Leo Valdez, alive and well with his dragon somehow back in his dragon form with him. Her jaw dropped, along with everyone else. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she saw Jason staring at Leo with wide eyes as well. Everyone was. It was completely silent, and she could see he was getting awkward and gave a little wave with his hand. His curly hair was blown, at if he had windblown through it, grease and grime coating various spots on him. His tool belt was slung across his waist, and his clothes were in complete ruins. She still could not believe that someone who had died in front of her eyes, was standing right there, alive. Her best friend, her brother was alive. She pushed her way forward, and said in a wavering voice,

"Leo?"

Leo saw that Piper had pushed her way towards the front of the gathering crowd. Oh gods, _Piper, _his best friend, stood there with tears in her eyes. In fact, many people did. He was surprised. _Have they really taken my death this badly? _He thought. He couldn't believe it, but he could see everyone, how they had tears in their eyes. Suddenly, for no reason, he felt bad. Maybe it was because he showed them that he died (hey, he actually did), probably making them sad, and then suddenly he pops in out of nowhere with a dragon that is not supposed to have a body anymore.

"Uh... Hi Pipes! Yup, still me, Leo Valdez, flesh and blood right in front of you!" He said trying to defuse the tension in the air.

She slowly walked towards him, like she was afraid he might run away (of course not!). Standing in front of him, she slowly touched his face, as if confirming it was him and not some crazy type of dream. Then she hugged him so tight, she was squeezing the air out of him, but he just hugged her back, only now realizing how much he had missed her and just thinking that if he had stayed dead, he would never have been able to see any of his friends again. After she pulled away, she did something unexpected. She slapped him. Yes, _slapped, _One would think that someone welcome another person just dying then coming out alive in the end, but it just sounded crazy, so he thought it must be valid.

"What the hell? How are you alive? WHERE WERE YOU!? Do you have _any_ idea how we've been feeling about your death? Leo Valdez, you better explain yourself to me this _instant!" _Piper said, well more like yelled.

He was scared now by how angry she looked. But by the end of her rant, tears were streaming down her face and he could see just how much his death had affected her. He was heartbroken at how everyone looked. _They really didn't take my death well, but why?_ he thought. _I'm not that special. _He wiped away her tears. At that moment, Jason also came and gave him a hug. He could feel himself tear up just a little bit. The mental stress and everything from the last few months was starting to catch up as he realized just how much everyone had been through.

"W-well, you see, while we were on our quest, I was secretly rebuilding Festus in the Argo 11, and I also sorta maybe might have installed the Physician's Cure in it, because I knew what I had to do to defeat Gaia, and when the ship exploded, I was already dying when Festus came to life, and ejected the Cure in me, bringing me back to life. We had to land somewhere in Canada, because I needed to do repairs on him, then I came to camp."

He didn't tell them about searching for Calypso because everyone else was also there and he wasn't comfortable with the whole camp knowing. By this time, everyone was listening intently to him. He could see his siblings- Nyssa, Jake and the others, smiling and giving him thumbs up. He could see everyone else as well- Nico (that dude seriously creeped him out), Annabeth smiling at him but her eyes were stormy, and Percy, that guy for some reason had a conflicted look on his face, but he looked as though a huge weight has been lifted off of him, and he smiled at Leo. Jason was looking at him with a mixture of respect and happiness. He had changed a lot since they were at the Wilderness School. His blonde hair was longer, and he looked more relaxed rather than a restricted leader. Piper was looking at him with affection.

"I'm not really surprised, since the Cure _was _missing_, _but I don't really care, as long as you're right here in front of me. Leo, I'm so glad. You have no idea how much I've missed you! Please, try not to do this kind of stupid thing again or else I'll kill you myself!" she rambled.

"I won't, I promise"

He hugged her again. After that, he reunited with his friends and family at camp. Annabeth came up to him, and actually _hugged him._ But no matter how scary, she was still one of his friends. Percy, that guy which he didn't even know that well, came up to him and gave him a bro hug. Spending time as a team together did that. After all the greetings and hugs were exchanged, everyone went to get dressed since they were still in their pajamas. Some of his siblings and Jason helped him move Festus to bunker 9 for later repairs, and everyone got ready and went to breakfast. It was actually a kind of party in his honour, and he was flattered. He was glad he came to camp, here were his friends. He could fix that locater in bunker 9 which had a vast amount of materials, and find Calypso.

**A.N Wow guys, I'm on a crazy roll, updating thrice in one day. Hopefully you are liking my story so far. Tell me what you think? Thanks for reading as well! Please Comment!**


	4. 4) Efforts, Thoughts and Talks

**Chapter 4: Efforts, Thoughts and Talks**

After breakfast, everyone went right back to work on repairing. Knowing that they wanted to talk to him, Leo went with Piper and Jason to the lake, and they sat down in the sand.

"Leo, you have no idea how glad I am that you're alive. Thank the gods that you took the Physician's cure, but I know that you're hiding something. You know we're your friends and you can tell us anything. Please, what's the matter?" Piper asked Leo.

He knew he could never hide anything from his 2 best friends.

"You remember when Khione blasted me off the Argo, and I crashed on an island. You probably know by now considering that the Argo 2 had very few people, but I met someone-"

"You mean Calypso?" Jason cut in.

He sighed and said,

"- Yes her, and during my time there we fell in love with each other. You also know about her curse but I promised her that I would come back for her on the Styx-"

And so they stared at him wide-eyed as he told them the rest of his story, up until deciding to come to camp and trying to find her from here. Jason gave him a pat on the back and said,

"Dude, you know how proud and happy we are right? We're happy you found someone to love. And you know that we will always help you in whatever way we can to find her. I know you won't give up. I'm glad you're here man."

"Yeah Leo, if you need help, tell us. Now come on Repair Boy, time to get to work!" Piper also added.

Leo was glad to have such good friends.

"Sure thing Beauty Queen. Tell me where you need me, alright? Let's get to work!" He said.

And so, he spent the rest of the day laughing and enjoying with his friends. After having dinner and the campfire, everyone went to bed.

Leo _was _exhausted, to be honest, and it was blissful to finally have a comfortable good night's sleep. The next morning, he went straight to bunker 9 and first repaired Festus, then started working on the many inventions he had in mind in hopes of finding Calypso. He started working, and over the course of many days, he had exhausted himself many times, only taking time to eat and sleep. It was just like when he had built the Argo 2, and this was probably the next most important thing. He had built many machines, but none worked.

The more he tried, the more frustrated he got. Because as soon as he tried something it would either explode in his face or not do anything at all. He missed Calypso.

Even after they talked, part of him still blamed Percy for her still being in prison, even though it was the gods who didn't tell her and freed her. He supposed he needed _someone_ at least to blame because of his emotions. Part of him also wondered why Percy was kind of avoiding him, and whenever he looked at him he got this distant expression on his face. Weird guy.

So there he was, pounding away on his newest invention as he thought all this in his bunker when he heard someone knocking, or more like banging on the door of bunker 9. It was late in the night, and he wondered who would want to see him at this time. Probably Piper or Jason who often came to give him company in there.

Stopping the pounding with his hammer, Leo wiped his hands and went to open the door since only he could open it from outside because of his fire power, and the other people didn't have his fire abilities, that's why he had to open the door from both outside and inside when there was someone there. When he opened the door, he felt his eyes widen, because standing right there in front of him was probably the last person he expected to see.

Perseus Jackson felt very conflicted. When he first went out of his cabin that day they heard the crash, he wasn't expecting to see what he did. Leo Valdez was alive. _Alive. _He was really happy for him, and Festus the dragon as well. One of his team members, one of his friends (well... kind of). But his old grief and guilt, anger, anger at himself and the gods, all these emotions started to resurface and he was stuck between what to feel. He still wasn't over everything that happened, Leo _was _a reminder of Calypso, and how he had failed her.

He saw Leo looking at him, and smiled and him. He would help him. He would do whatever it takes to help Calypso, because she was friend. He was going to do it for Leo, his friend who needed some good in his life. Calypso helped him in his time of need, so he was going to help Leo, but didn't know how. He gave Leo a hug and then went to get dressed.

Over the course of the days, he was kind of avoiding Leo, why, he really didn't know. He often thought of ways to find Ogygia, but always came up fruitless. He wanted to talk to Leo too (again) because the last time they were, they _were_ interrupted by a crazy victory goddess after him, Frank, Hazel and Leo. Oh how _awesome _had it been.

Not.

As such, he was just walking to his cabin when finally, he decided to talk to Annabeth. He went to Cabin 6, and knocked. Her brother, Malcolm opened the door.

"Oh hello Percy! Looking for Annabeth?"

"Yes please, thank you Malcolm."

Malcolm hollered to Annabeth, and she came to the cabin door, and smiled when she saw Percy. They went on a walk to the forest where Percy told her all about how he had been feeling for the past days, and what he was thinking. She was a good listener, and intently listened to him as they idly walked. When he was done, she said,

"It's good that you told me about your thoughts. It's always good to confide in someone. As for how you are feeling Percy, what I think you should do is talk to Leo. The last you both were talking, you were trying to capture a goddess but now that there is none of that, you should talk to him. Tell him you want to help him. It will make you less guilty that you are helping him, even though in my opinion you shouldn't be feeling that. Don't avoid him, yes I know you have been because I know you too well."

"You're right, I suppose I should. Thank you Annabeth."

By this time, they were at Zeus' fist and sat down in the grass. They just talked and had fun till dinner and then everyone went to bed. Well, mostly everyone...

**A.N Couple of things, first, sorry if the story is too serious, but I seriously can't do funny writing. I'm trying not to make the characters too out of character. Also, I'm not really that awesome at romance either, and personally it kind of annoys me in how fanfics Percy and Annabeth are so cheesy. Even in the real books, they're not that cheesy, they are best friends, partners and yes also gf and bf, but so sorry if you might not see enough fluff. I like it better when they are more realistic. Other than that, if there are any problems or questions, please do tell. **  
**Thanks a lot y'all!**㈳5


	5. 5) Disappearences

Chapter 5: Disappearances

Previously:

Stopping the pounding with his hammer, Leo wiped his hands and went to open the door since only he could open it from outside because of his fire power, and the other people didn't have his fire abilities, that's why he had to open the door from both outside and inside when there was someone there. When he opened the door, he felt his eyes widen, because standing right there in front of him was probably the last person he expected to see.

"You're right, I suppose I should. Thank you Annabeth."

By this time, they were at Zeus' fist and sat down in the grass. They just talked and had fun till dinner and then everyone went to bed. Well, mostly everyone...

"Percy?!" Leo said.

"Uh.. Yeah, can we talk?" Percy said looking very nervous for some reason.

"Umm.. Sure, come in!"

Percy came in and whistled as he took in the bunker.

"Cool place you've got here!"

"Thanks"

Leo took him to where he was working and told him to sit down on one of the benches and he himself went back to the table he was working. He started attaching the stuff while talking to Percy.

"So, what brings you to my most humble abode?" He sarcastically asked.

Percy cracked a grin and answered,

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about some things. The last we were, we _were _trying to capture a crazed goddess."

By the end of that, he looked really awkward.

Leo remembered the last time they talked, how Percy apologized, how he said he would help Leo in anyway. How he couldn't really be as much angry as he had been before. But he still _was _angry, not as much but still. He hadn't realized that he had been zoning out and that Perch was calling him.

"-eo, Leo, LEO!"

"What WHAT?!" He asked looking around startled.

"You okay man? You were zoning out with a weird expression then looked angry at the end"

"Fine, yeah I'm fine" he reassured.

"First, I just want to tell you how glad I am that you're back. Not manly, but I truly am."

He didn't know how to feel with this new revelation. So he just nodded and said thanks.

"Well, I actually came to talk about something else. Calypso."

Leo took in a sharp take of breath.

"Look Percy, it's probably best if you don't. I don't know what I might do if I lose control"

"I know, I want to say that I want to help you, to go back and bring her here."

"It's no use, when Festus brought me back to life to life, I went to look for, that's the reason I came back after so long. I could've just come back but I didn't! Even for the past days, I've been trying everything I can to have something that would work but nothing is!" He was practically shouting by the end of it.

Percy was shocked at the pain in Leo's voice. He had never heard him this desperate before. Leo was always the funny, happy-go-lucky guy, always cracking jokes. It _was _his fault! Ugh, if he had just made sure that the gods completed their promises, but that's what they were best at. Breaking oaths.

"Leo, I'm sorry, it all my fault! If the gods had just completed their promise!" he growled.

Leo's hands burst into flames.

"It _is _your fault!" He snapped. "You should have seen to it that the gods completed _all _their promises! Now an innocent soul is stuck on an island with a curse waiting for someone to free her! Do you _know _how many people break her heart? What a horrible kind of curse it is! No one wants to be alone or left out! I know from experience because Nemesis _told_ me that I'll always be the seventh wheel in my brethren! I don't _want_ anyone else to feel like that!"

His eyes were practically on fire. (not literally)

Percy _knew_ Leo was right. He had to do something.

"Leo, I promise, I _will _reunite you with Calypso again. I _will _help _you_ and _her_. You _will_ see her again!" He firmly said and then he went out of the bunker into the night sky. Little did he know what was going to happen next.

Leo whirled around and slammed his fists into the table, growling in frustration. He counted to 10 and tried to calm himself down. He didn't know why he'd just blurted those things out, but he was so angry he needed to blow off some steam. After he had calmed down enough to think straight, he felt dread creeping in because he realized that he had blamed Percy for something he wasn't even fully responsible for.

He made a note to apologize to him in the morning. If anyone was going to find Calypso, it wasn't going to help if they kept fighting.

The next morning, everyone went to the pavilion as usual for breakfast. Percy wasn't there, so Annabeth thought he must still be sleeping. She went to his cabin to wake him up, but no one answered when she knocked five times. Finally getting annoyed, she opened the door, but no one was there. The bed was made like it had been yesterday and it looked like no one had slept in it in the night.

Something didn't feel right. She hadn't seen him at the pavilion and he wasn't even in his cabin washroom.

She went outside and searched all over camp for him, but there was no sign of him. She asked the naiads if Percy was in the water somewhere but they just shook their heads. She asked Argus if he had seen Percy leaving camp for maybe some emergency back at home with his mom, but he wasn't there.

She began to get a feeling of dread. Maybe because she had already lost Percy once, she didn't want it to happen again. She called Sally, but got to know he wasn't there.

Annabeth went back to the dining pavilion, and stormed to the front right in front of everyone, standing in front of the table where Chiron sat. She banged a sword and shield lying there to get everyone's attention, who were halfway through with their breakfast. Everyone instantly became quite and looked to the front where an angry looking Annabeth stood, and they did _not _want an angry Annabeth after them.

"I've got to ask you all something." She stated. "Has anyone seen Percy today?"

Eyes extremely stormy, she scanned the tables in front of her. Everyone shook their heads.

"Actually, now that you mention it, nobody has seen him since yesterday." Jake Mason, answered looking thoughtful and everyone else nodded.

"Annabeth child, there is no need to worry. He is probably deep in the water somewhere, or maybe has gone to see his mother." Chiron calmly stated.

She groaned. "No! I searched all over camp, his stuff is in his cabin, he's not at Sally's because I called her, and nobody, even Argus, didn't see him leave camp, and he's not in the lake, because I asked the naiads. I asked the dryads, and he's not in the forest either. His cabin and bed look undisturbed, as if no one even went in there in the night!" She was beginning to sound desperate.

By the end of her explanation, everyone had turned slightly pale. There was no impeding war, but Percy Jackson had disappeared yet _again_, where and how he was, no one knew.

"Maybe he's at Camp Jupiter. I know it is a little crazy, but maybe he somehow went there. We can iris-message and ask them" Jason suggested.

Annabeth nodded. "Let's do that now. Travis, can you get me the constant water spray bottle? Can someone lend me a drachma as well?"

Travis Stoll went to get what he was asked, and Piper lender Annabeth a drachma. Travis returned shortly, and Annabeth made a rainbow.

"Oh goddess, accept my offering. Please show us Reyna Arellano, Camp Jupiter."

The rainbow shimmered and then everyone was looking at the senate house. Frank and Reyna were sitting in the chairs of the senate looking at them surprised, with the rest of the occupants looking at them with the same expressions.

"Reyna!" Annabeth called.

Praetor Frank Zhang, along with Praetor Reyna Avilla-Ramirez Arellano, were in the middle of a senate meeting, discussing plans of rebuilding the damaged camp. Reyna was talking when suddenly the air started shimmering in front of Reyna, where everyone could plainly see it and were confused.

A second later, a rainbow appeared, with a very panicked Annabeth, with the rest of Camp-half blood behind her in the dining pavilion, looking very worried and slightly pale.

"Reyna!" Annabeth called to her.

"Annabeth! How are you? Is everything alright there at camp? Why does everyone look so worried?" Reyna questioned.

Annabeth sighed and explained everything to her. Reyna listened without interrupting, but it was clear that she was as baffled as everyone else.

"I am sorry Annabeth, but Perseus did not arrive at Camp Jupiter. Are you sure you checked all the possible places he might be?"

"I'm sure Reyna, I searched everywhere. We're very worried. If you find out anything, please tell us."

Annabeth cut through the iris-message and there was silence in the senate house. Everyone looked worried because even though they hadn't known Percy for that long, they liked him and respected him. He was a great hero and for him to go missing for a _second _time, that was not good.

Frank broke the silence. "Oh gods, not _again! _What happened? Where is he? How can this happen?"

"I agree Praetor Zhang, it _is_ very odd. Everyone is very worried. But for now,-" she addressed everyone here,  
"- everyone should keep their eyes and ears open. Any information about Perseus Jackson should be reported straight to me or Praetor Zhang, or directly to Camp Half-Blood, until we get to know more about his whereabouts. Meeting adjourned for now." Reyna stated, leaving no room for arguments.

Everyone went their separate ways, one thing on everyone's minds.

_Where is Percy Jackson?_

Annabeth looked very dejected after the iris-message.

"Do not despair, it shouldn't be anything major, hopefully. Until further notice, I have to leave for Olympus, to inform the gods about one of our heroes missing. Do not do anything till I return. They might know something" Chiron told everyone.

The whole camp went about their work, but there was a sense of dread and worry in the air. The same thing was on the minds of Camp Half-Blood as Camp Jupiter.

_Where are you Percy? _Annabeth thought.

**A.N Thanks for reading! Please comment!**


	6. 6) New Powers?

**Chapter 6: What happened? New powers?**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to the wonderful Rick Riordan. I know I said I won't be writing a disclaimer again because it was at the start for the whole book but this is necessary because some parts of the book "The Battle of The Labyrinth" were taken directly from it. Again, I don't own those parts.**_

_Previously:_  
_Percy knew Leo was right. He had to do something._

_"Leo, I promise, I will reunite you with Calypso again. I will help you and her. You will see her again!" He firmly said as he went out of the bunker into the night sky._

_"Do not despair, it shouldn't be anything major, hopefully. Until further notice, I have to leave for Olympus, to inform the gods about one of our heroes missing. Do not do anything till I return. They might know something" Chiron told everyone. _

_The whole camp went about their work, but there was a sense of dread and worry in the air. The same thing was on the minds of Camp Half-Blood as Camp Jupiter._

_Where are you Percy? Annabeth Thought._

* * *

_(Before the morning. It's the same time as Percy talked to Leo and now he is outside)_

Percy was walking through the forest, heading back to his cabin, but before that he had something to do. He was thinking really hard (well at least _trying_ to), to come up with a plan, anything, to get back. All at once, something came to his mind that he hadn't thought of before.

_Wait a second, I am the son of _Poseidon_ for Chaos' sake! Why hadn't I thought of it before? If I have perfect bearings when I'm in the sea, then I can hopefully go in the lake and try to remember where Ogygia was! _He thought.

_Idiot! Ogygia is a_ magical _island! You can't just expect to know where it is, especially if nobody can go there without accident! _His brain immediately reasoned.

_Well, it's the only path I have that I can go on right now! At least trying something is better than nothing! And why the hell am I having an argument with my own brain?!_

After having that little, ahem, argument with himself, Percy went straight in the path that went to the lake. It wasn't the sea, but it was better than a puddle of water.

His plan was simple, stand in the lake, try to remember Ogygia, and hopefully have some kind of _insight - _(Pfft yeah right!)-as to where it might be because hey, he was Poseidon's kid, and he had to use his powers -(on something he'd never tried before!)-and well, do _something._

As he arrived at the lake, he looked around to see if anyone was around -(hey, he didn't want to look stupid!)-  
And seeing no nature spirits, campers, satyrs or water spirits, he stepped inside the lake. He went deeper until he was waist-deep in the lake and tried to relax himself. Closing his eyes, he took deep breaths and emptied his mind of all the racing thoughts he had, though it was a little hard for someone ADHD.

_After that, he thought hard about Ogygia, like really concentrated. He remembered what Ogygia looked like. The beautiful white sand, with the waves lapping against it. The trees looking evergreen. The beautiful garden with moonlace and many other pretty flowers. He remembered the cave, with the mesmerizing crystals. _

All this time, he was so deep in thought, he didn't feel the water slowing starting to swirl around him.

_Finally, he remembered Calypso. Her face, her innocent yet pained eyes. Her hair in a braid, going down her shoulder, herself in an elegant white one-shoulder dress._

All the while chanting in his head, _I __**have**__ to get there! Please, I need to get to Ogygia! Where is it?_

_The water was starting to swirl faster, surrounding him and completely covering him in a whirlpool of swirling liquid, yet he still didn't notice, because he was somewhere else in his thoughts. They were so deep, it was like he was in a trance, forgetting about everything else, where he was, what he was doing, why he was there, what was happening, totally forgetting about his surroundings._

He remembered his time spent in Ogygia, from the moment he woke up till the end, it was like watching a movie, he wasn't aware of anything else other than watching his memories.

_The water was starting to get really fast, going at high speeds, and it was also starting to glow an ethereal sea green._

The memories started to flash by:

_I tried to sit up. My muscles felt like they were melting._

_"Stay still," a girl's voice said. "You're too weak to rise."_ _She laid a cool cloth across my forehead. A bronze spoon hovered over me and liquid was dribbled into my mouth. The drink soothed my throat and left a warm chocolaty aftertaste. Nectar of the gods. Then the girl's face appeared above me._ _She had almond eyes and caramel-color hair braided over one shoulder. She was...fifteen? Sixteen? It was hard to tell. She had one of those faces that just seemed timeless. She began singing, and my pain dissolved. She was working magic. I could feel her music sinking into my skin, healing and repairing my brain. _

_"Who?" I croaked._

_"Shhh, brave one," she said. "Rest and heal. No harm will come to you here. I am Calypso."_

* * *

_The cave opened onto a green meadow. On the left was a grove of cedar trees and on the right a huge flower garden. Four fountains gurgled in the meadow, each shooting water from the pipes of stone satyrs. Straight ahead, the grass sloped down to a rocky beach. The waves of a lake lapped against the stones._

_"Well," she said, trying for a smile, "the sleeper finally wakes."_

_"Who were you talking to?" My voice sounded like a frog that had spent time in a microwave. _

_"Oh...just a messenger," she said._

_ "How do you feel?"_

_"How long have I been out?"_

_"Time," Calypso mused. "Time is always difficult here. I honestly don't know, Percy."_

_"You know my name?"_

_"You talk in your sleep."_

_I blushed. "Yeah. I've been...uh, told that before."_

* * *

_She handed me a plant, which had a clump of dirt and roots at the base. The flowers glowed as I held them. Calypso picked up her gardening spade and directed me to the edge of the garden, where she began to dig._

_"That's moonlace," Calypso explained._

_ "It can only be planted at night."_

_I watched the silvery light flicker around the petals. "What does it do?"_

_"Do?" Calypso mused. "It doesn't really do anything, I suppose. It lives, it gives light, it provides beauty. Does it have to do anything else?"_

_ "I suppose not," I said._

* * *

_"There it is again," I said._

_"What?"_

_"You keep pulling away, like you're trying not to enjoy yourself."_

_She kept her eyes on her glass of cider. "As I told you, Percy, I have been punished. Cursed,_ _you might say."_

_"How? Tell me. I want to help."_

_"Don't say that. Please don't say that."_

_"Tell me what the punishment is."_

* * *

_"Perhaps I was wrong in the war," Calypso said. "And in fairness, the gods have treated me well. They visit me from time to time. They bring me word of the outside world. But they can leave. And I cannot."_

_"You don't have any friends?" I asked. "I mean...wouldn't anyone else live here with you? it's a nice place."_

_A tear trickled down her cheek. "I...I promised myself I wouldn't speak of this. But-"_  
_She was interrupted by a rumbling sound somewhere out on the lake. A glow appeared on the horizon. It got brighter and brighter, until I could see a column of fire moving across the surface of the water, coming toward us._  
_I stood and reached for my sword. _

_"What is that?"_

* * *

_It finally sank in. why hadn't I seen it before? Hera had been right. The answer was there all the time._

_"Yeah," I said. "Yeah, I know."_

_"Then you'll need to decide whether or not you're leaving."_

_"I..." I wanted to say yes. Of course I would. But the words stuck in my throat. I found myself looking out at the lake, and suddenly the idea of leaving seemed very hard._

* * *

_"He has ordered you to return," Calypso guessed._

_ "Well, not ordered. He gave me a choice."_

_Her eyes met mine. "I promised I would not offer."_

_ "Offer what?"_

_"For you to stay."_

_"Stay," I said. "Like...forever?"_

_"You would be immortal on this island," she said quietly. "You would never age or die. You could leave the fight to others, Percy Jackson. You could escape your prophecy."_

_ I stared at her, stunned. "Just like that?"_

_She nodded. "Just like that."_

_"But...my friends."_

_Calypso rose and took my hand. Her touch sent a warm current through my body._

_ "You asked about my curse, Percy. I did not want to tell you. The truth is the gods send me companionship from time to time. Every thousand years or so, they allow a hero to wash up on my shores, someone who needs my help. I tend to him and befriend him, but it is never random. The Fates make sure that the sort of hero they send..."_

_Her voice trembled, and she had to stop._

_I squeezed her hand tighter. "What? What have I done to make you sad?"_

_"They send a person who can never stay," she whispered. "Who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little send me a hero I can't help...just the sort of person I can't help falling in love with."_  
_The night was quiet except for the gurgle of the fountains and waves lapping on the shore. It took me a long time to realize what she was saying._

* * *

_"I can't," I told her._

_She looked down sadly._

_ "I would never do anything to hurt you," I said, "but my friends need me. I know how to help them now. I have to get back."_  
_She picked a flower from her garden-a sprig of silver moonlace. Its glow faded as the sunrise came up. Daybreak is a good time for decisions, Hephaestus had said. Calypso tucked the flower into my T-shirt pocket. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me on the forehead, like a blessing._

_ "Then come to the beach, my hero. And we will send you on your way."_

* * *

_"Maybe I can visit you," I said._

_She shook her head. "No man ever finds Ogygia twice, Percy. When you leave, I will never see you again."_

_ "But-"_

_"Go, please." Her voice broke. "The Fates are cruel, Percy. Just remember me." Then a little trace of her smile returned. _

_"Plant a garden in Manhattan for me, will you?"_

_"I promise."_

_ I stepped onto the raft. Immediately it began to sail from the shore. As I sailed onto the lake I realized the Fates really were cruel. They sent Calypso someone she couldn't help but love. But it worked both ways. For the rest of my life I would always be thinking about her. She would always be my biggest what if. Within minutes the island of Ogygia was lost in the mist. I was sailing alone over the water toward the sunrise. Then I told the raft what to do. I said the only place I could think of, because I needed comfort and friends._

_"Camp Half-Blood," I said. "Sail me home."_

* * *

As all these memories were going by the water was swirling faster and brighter. By now, it was hard to look at it. As the last of the memories flashed by, Percy came back to reality, and realized what was happening with the water, but before he could do anything, he felt the pressure of the air around him drop, making it hard to breathe, and Percy felt a very painful tugging sensation in his gut.

_Wait, how can that happen? I can breathe perfectly well in water!_

He felt like he was weightless for a second, and all he could barely see was water. They next thing he knew, he was dropped on soft white sand, and just before blacking out, he caught a glimpse of cedar trees and cave that felt strangely familiar, but he was so disoriented he couldn't even tell if he was up or down.

When the swirling water got extremely bright in the lake with a human silhouette in it, it suddenly started to disappear. Most of it disappeared, along with Percy Jackson in it, and the rest splashed down again.

There was no sign that there had been someone in the lake, or the fact that someone had just disappeared in a swirling, glowing whirlpool of water. The night was calm once again, without any signs of a disturbance.

* * *

**A.N Please Read! Thank you, I don't think anyone reads author's notes. Just wanted to ask how was the chapter? Was it good? Bad? The picture is a little something I wanted to add even though that is not how my ideal Percy looks like. And **_**please**_**, for the love of the gods, guys, I need **_**some**_** comments! I **_**need**_** to know if anybody is liking this story, and if I should even continue this story! So please, **_**anything**_**, tell me how this is going so I can continue this story!**

**Thanks!**  
**See ya'll next time!**


	7. 7) Reunion

Chapter 7: Reunion

_Previously:_  
_When the swirling water got extremely bright in the lake with a human silhouette in it, it suddenly started to disappear. Most of it disappeared, along with Percy Jackson in it, and the rest splashed down again._

_There was no sign that there had been someone in the lake, or the fact that someone had just disappeared in a swirling, glowing whirlpool of water. The night was calm once again, without any signs of a disturbance._

Calypso was tending to her garden, when _it_ happened. What was 'it' you may ask? Well, 'it' was when a glowing, swirling pool of water dropped a person on her beach.

Let's start from the beginning. Calypso had just asked her invisible servants to wash the clothes and herself had gone outside to water her garden, cut the overly grown plants, etc. The waves were lapping calmly against the shore of the beach. She was just collecting the fallen and crumpled leaves, thinking about Leo, when in the sea, the water started to swirl, glow and get taller as it swirled.

A moment later, the water started to dissipate as it spun, and out dropped a person from the water funnel, which had now almost completely disappeared. The person was wearing a light blue tee-shirt, and a pair of dark jeans. They had a mop of dark black raven hair, but that was all she could see from how far she was, plus the person had fallen on the ground face- first and wasn't moving.

_Oh Gods, What now?! _She thought and stomped over to the person. When she was closer, she saw that the person was fairly muscular, lean, and had tan skin. She kneeled on the side of the person and turned him over. What she saw almost gave her a heart attack, and she fell back away from the person.

The person was a handsome young man, with messy hair, a strong and handsome face, long lashes, thin lips, defined jaw. His eyes were closed, but thank gods he was breathing normally, though he _was_ unconscious. If she was not mistaken, the person in front of her was Percy Jackson.

He was a bit older than when she last saw him. His hair was as messy as always). He was also taller and tanner, leaner and more muscular. _(A.N remember that? Eh eh? No, ok, I'm gonna stop now). _He also had an SPQR tattoo on his arm, with a trident a one bar, meaning one year of service.

_Holy Zeus! Oh gods what the hell? What's he doing here? How DID he get here?! Ugh! Why does it always have to be me in weird situations?! I thought no man could ever come to Ogygia twice?! And why does he have a roman tattoo?_

Those were her thoughts as she tried to calm herself down.

_Okay, calm down, it's not the end of the world. It is just a boy that I had fallen in love with (before Leo of course) who left to save the world from its doom by the evil Titan king. The boy whose girlfriend I had cursed out of bitterness. The same boy who had promised to help me. Ugh what should I do?! Why do the Fates hate me?_

She got up and called her invisible servants to help her carry Percy inside her cave. They took him and gently laid him on the bed. She went over to his side to check for injuries.

_No burn marks like the last time, when he was almost cooked in lava. Thank gods. There seem to be no other injuries. Huh, that's strange. He most probably passed out because of exhaustion, but why? I'll just have to wait for him to wake up. Wow, that's going to be one awkward meeting._

She went to one of her cupboards and took out some nectar. She went and trickled a small amount of it in Percy mouth.

_Well, that should help with his exhaustion. But how the hades did he get here? And that too a second time? He doesn't even need my help in nursing him, like most heroes I meet do. He seems perfectly fine!_

With her thoughts racing, she went outside to continue her work, because she had nothing to do but to wait for Percy to wake up. She was feeling weird. Not happy, sad, angry, none of the feelings like that. She was feeling weird and confused. She had been over Percy a long time ago, and besides she loved Leo now, as annoying as he was.

The next day, Percy had still not woken up, and she was in the kitchen, preparing food for herself, when she heard a groan coming from the bed.

_Finally, the zombie wakes!_

She stopped what she was doing and went to the bed, where Percy was stirring, and waking up. He opened his eyes and she saw that they were the same sea-green that she knew him to have.

"Uuuuugh!" He groaned.

He closed them again, scrunched up his face in a scowl, sighing he opened his eyes again, and finally noticed her. Different expressions flashed across his face from confusion, to realization, to shocked, to even more shocked.

"Calypso? Where am I? How did I get here?!" His voice sounded weak, as if all the energy had been drained from him.

Percy didn't have any dreams thank the gods. He didn't even know what happened or where he was, he was out cold. When he came to, he felt that he was in a soft bed, with the blanket on him. He felt as though someone had sucked all the energy out of him, he felt weak. He opened his eyes and registered a cave ceiling, but that was all he did see.

He didn't remember anything either, or how he got wherever he was. The last thing he remembered was talking to Leo and heading out in the forest.

"Uuuuugh!" He groaned for no apparent reason.

He closed his eyes again trying to stop the very little dizziness he had, and scowled.

_Why does it always have to be me that something happens to?_

He sighed and opened his eyes, cursing his miserable luck, and for the first time looked around where he was, when his eyes landed on someone beside the bed. Wait a minute, those almond eyes and caramel hair seemed familiar. It was a beautiful girl with a timeless face, a white tee-shirt and blue jeans, and her hair was in a ponytail.

He was confused first, then realization hit him like a brick wall, then he was shocked as his mind registered that in front of him was Calypso, then he was double shocked at how she was there, and if it was a dream, or if he was really where he thought he was.

"Calypso? Where am I? How did I get here?!" His voice sounded weak, reflecting upon his drained of energy condition. He slowly got up and sat on the side of the bed in front of Calypso.

"Yes. You're in Ogygia obviously dummy, and as for how you got here, I don't know, but it was weird. One minute the sea was calm and the next the water started spinning and getting taller, kind of like a tornado of water, and it was glowing as well, then it started to dissipate, and you dropped out, and then you were out cold for maybe a day I think." She explained.

As she explained, everything from that night came back to him, but whatever the hades happened, he didn't know what it was, why or how it happened.

"Aaaaaalright then..." Was his awesome reply.

"Do you remember how you got here?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I actually do now. Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning-..."

And so he indeed told her everything, from the time he went away to the end of the Titan war, to the Giant war, but it was a very very short and vague explanation without many details, just the main part. He didn't tell her about Tartarus either. He told her about how the gods didn't keep their promise of freeing her, to his conversation to Leo, to the weird, glowing whirlpool.

"-and I just saw the cave and the garden before blacking out, but I was too disoriented to recognize or even register anything, and now here I am" he finished.

Throughout his explanation Calypso had been listening quietly, not interrupting him. She was shocked at all that had happened, and was very thankful that Percy had remembered her and included her freedom in his wish, and here she had been, hating him, and cursing his girlfriend. It had been the gods, who had been too lazy and forgetful to do anything. She was also touched at how hard Leo was trying to find her again and get back to her, he was so loyal and loving, and that's why she loved him.

"Thank you. Thank you for remembering me, and wishing for my freedom. I understand it was the god's fault, and it was wrong for me to hate you."

He gave her a sad smile,

"No need for thanks, it was my fault that you should have been informed and freed, I should have checked up with the gods. As for your freedom, you were innocent, and I bet everyone would side with their family in a war. Your punishment was far too cruel for that. Leo loves you a lot, I'm glad you found each other."

"You _did_ wish for my freedom, which I am thankful for, and don't beat yourself about it. It's the gods, everyone knows how they are, and most of the times they can't keep a promise. And thank you, I'm glad to know that at least someone cares for me, and I love him too."

He just grinned at her, and she smiled back. She was baffled as to how he came to Ogygia, but she would think about that later.

"Do you want something to eat and drink? You look quite weak and worn out plus you were unconscious for so long." She asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I feel like all my energy has been drained right out of me. My throat is parched, and I _am_ hungry. Thank you."

"You're welcome, just rest, don't get up, I'm almost done cooking."

Calypso got up and went to check the chicken stew she was making, which was almost done. While she finished cooking, they talked about random things, and then they ate food. After that, Percy said he'll sleep on the floor, just give him a few blankets and pillows, and she can sleep on the bed. They went to bed, and the night went by peacefully.

**A.N Well, I really don't have anything to say, except **_**please please please please please please**_** review, and tell me how this chapter was. The song of the day is "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy which just came out in January with their newest album, "American Beauty/American Psycho". For the past few day, I've been obsessed by this punk rock band, and I absolutely and fully love their album "Save Rock and Roll"**㈴5㈴5**. That album is pure awesomeness! What about you guys? Do you know about this band? If so, do you like them?**  
**As always, thanks for reading, see ya'll next time!**㈵6


	8. 8) Home

**A.N Here's another chapter. This chapter is dedicated to ****_RainbowBronyxx_**** for being the first person to comment on my story, so thanks a lot ****_RainbowBronyxx :D ._**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Do not despair, it shouldn't be anything major, hopefully. Until further notice, I have to leave for Olympus, to inform the gods about one of our heroes missing. Do not do anything till I return. They might know something" Chiron told everyone. _

_The whole camp went about their work, but there was a sense of dread and worry in the air. The same thing was on the minds of Camp Half-Blood as Camp Jupiter._

_Where are you Percy? Annabeth thought._

_Calypso got up and went to check the chicken stew she was making, which was almost done. While she finished cooking, they talked about random things, and then they ate food. After that, Percy said he'll sleep on the floor, just give him a few blankets and pillows, and she can sleep on the bed. They went to bed, and the night went by peacefully._

* * *

Now:

On Olympus:

Chiron opened the throne room doors to find it empty, save for one goddess. Everyone else was tending to their duties in their realms, and the only god or goddess present was an 8 year old girl tending to the hearth of the throne room. She had fiery eyes like fire, but they were kind-looking and gentle. Hestia, the goddess of the Hearth waved to Chiron, and called in a clear but soft voice,

"Hello Chiron, what brings you here? I get it is something important because you look worried. You normally do not come to Olympus as you have to tend to Camp-Half Blood. What is it?"

Chiron gave a little bow out of respect for the goddess,

"Greetings Lady Hestia, you are right of course. It is something rather... Peculiar. Could you kindly call the other gods for an emergency meeting?"

"Of course, I will do it right away."

"Could you also call Lord Hades? It is a rather grave news that concerns all of Olympus."

She shot him a concerned and worried look.

"Of course"

* * *

Leo was unsettled, scared, worried, whatever word you want to use to describe his mood. There was really no other way to describe it. He was scared and a feeling of dread was hanging over his head like a personal storm cloud. Somehow, he _knew_ it was _his_ fault that Percy disappeared. After all, he was the last person Percy talked to, and he kinda exploded on him.

After that, he had went outside, and there was no sign of him. There were no signs of a struggle either, neither in his room nor anywhere else in camp, which was even more unsettling. If there had been signs of a struggle, at least Leo would have know that he had disappeared or had been taken by some annoying/evil person, but that would have been bad as well telling them that there was an evil force, which thankfully at the moment there wasn't.

As for now, there was a feeling of worry all across camp, and everyone seemed distracted. Annabeth's expression looked a cross between frustration, anger, worry and a bit of sadness. Her eyes were even more stormy than usual, they had darkened and were swirling with lots of different emotions. At the moment, she was ruthlessly murdering the poor training dummies in the arena, waiting for Chiron, itching for some information about her boyfriend.

Leo thought it best not to invoke the daughter of Athena's wrath on himself by talking to her, so he left her alone, and hacked away at the shrine for Kymopoleia he was currently building with his cabin mates. Jason had told the gods and the camps about his promise to the wacko goddess and they had agreed to build shrines to all the minor gods, and had been given a full list by the Olympians, so there were a lot of these shrines and everyone had decided to divide them between both camps so it would be less burden and equal dedication and hard work.

And here he was, helping his cabin start the shrines and they were working on the first one. Both the camps were going to build shrines to _all_ the Olympians as well, and the crappy ones like the shrine to Poseidon in Camp Jupiter were going to be improved as well, as per Percy's command. Thinking about Percy, Leo went back to his pissed mood and tried to think what might have happened to Percy.

* * *

Soon all the Olympians had flashed in and were settling down, looking quite confused.

"Sister, why have you called this meeting? And what is Chiron doing here?" Asked Zeus.

"Yes, I assume it is something _important_ otherwise why would I be _invited_ on Olympus other than the solstice meetings?" Hades drawled giving a withering look to Zeus at which the latter found his shoes suddenly very interesting.

Hestia cleared her throat and began in her strong yet soft voice, " Well, I really don't know the answer to that, except that Chiron wants to consul something with the entire counsel."

At this everyone became even more confused. Zeus looked at Chiron, "Well Chiron?..."

Everyone could easily see Chiron looking very worried and his tail swishing nervously.

"Well, you see, this morning, something was discovered at camp, and I thought that you all might know something about what happened."

"Go on then, what is it?" Urged Artemis.

"In the morning, it was found out that one of our campers have gone missing, or rather disappeared, and there haven't been any traces or clues as to how and why it happened." He worriedly explained, and his eyes subconsciously flashed over to Hera for a moment, before looking back at Zeus, however this did not go unnoticed by the gods.

The colour drained from some of the god's faces, because despite whatever they had to show, deep down, everyone loved their children deeply.

"O-Okay, and who might the demigod be?" Apollo asked nervously, although he had a feeling, being the god of prophecy after all, but he didn't dare mention his guess in fear of an angry sea god.

"Well, Perseus Jackson."

Silence. Deafening silence for a whole ten seconds as everyone tried to process in the information.

"_What?!_" Screeched Poseidon. "How can he be missing? Hera, are you messing with my son again?"

Hera looked offended for a moment, before realizing what her brother might be feeling at the moment.

"Poseidon, I have no doing in this, in fact, I am just as surprised as you!"

Apollo's suspicions were confirmed, and he also looked worried for his cousin because he was really good friends with Percy.

Everyone started talking at once.

"Again? How is he gone again?"

"Oh _come on!_ You have to be kidding me!"

"How could this happen?"

"There might be some kind of misunderstanding!"

"Maybe some enemy took him!"

"Maybe he's visiting someone."

"_Silence!_" Boomed Zeus, getting annoyed. "Let Chiron explain the whole matter first!"

Chiron gave a nod in thanks and explained everything that had transpired that morning.

"-and so I told the campers I would come here and tell all of you what happened so you might have an idea as to where he is."

Poseidon looked stricken, he was worried for the safety of his son. Hestia looked sad, for one of her most favourite heroes had disappeared. Zeus' expression was stoic.

"Brother we must search for him!" Poseidon said in a strained voice to Zeus.

"Let us wait for a few day, for all we know, he just went somewhere without wanting to tell anyone! If he hasn't returned by then on his own accord, then we shall send search parties for him. Does everyone agree?" Questioned Zeus.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, until then, everyone be alert and keep you eyes open for any signs of him. If that's all, then meeting adjourned."

"Thank you, my Lord." Chiron said, and everyone started flashing out to their respective domains, or palaces, or duties.

* * *

Chiron went back to camp, and gathered everyone at the dining pavilion. The Iris cabin, was asked to contact Camp Jupiter, and Jade, a 14 year-old created an Iris message to the camp, in front of the head table. After explaining to Reyna they needed her to gather the whole Camp Jupiter for a senate meeting, Camp Half-Blood waited till everyone was in the senate house in the other camp. When everyone was there, Chiron stood up and explained everything that happened on Olympus. Both camps listened intently.

"But Chiron, what if by waiting we're further putting his life at danger?" Annabeth questioned after he was done.

"Child, we do not even know for sure that he is in danger. For all we know, he had to go somewhere for a reason, that is why we have to wait and see. And Percy is pretty capable of taking care of himself. Besides, even if he _was_ in danger, he would have surely found a way to contact us."

"I agree Annabeth. I think the best option at the moment is to wait and watch." Reyna spoke up from the Iris-message.

"Alright, but if he hasn't turned up in a few days, we should send out search parties like Zeus suggested to."

Chiron thanked Reyna and ended the Iris-message, and everyone else was excused.

_Yup, Definitely something because of me! Awe man, why do disastrous things happen because of me?_ Thought Leo as he went back to work.

* * *

In the morning, Percy woke up, feeling disoriented and wondering what the hell was he doing in a cave, and then the events from the previous day came crashing down on him like a tidal wave. For the first time since he landed in Ogygia, Percy thought of home.

_Oh man, I forgot all about camp! What would they be thinking right now? _He thought.

_Probably thinking you were abducted by Hera again._ His mind replied and he snorted.

_But seriously, what sort of crazy theories would they be having and Annabeth-, Oh Gosh, Annabeth! She must be going out of her mind because of worry. I have to tell them I'm alright. Suddenly disappearing would have them baffled, and I don't even have a way to tell them where I am or how I got here._

Calypso woke up to a frustrated looking Percy. "Percy? Are you alright?"

His head snapped over to her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering what everyone must be thinking about me disappearing, _again!_" He groaned.

"Don't worry, we'll get you home."

"No, we _both_ will go home. It's about time you got out of this prison" he stated. Calypso had tears gather in her eyes for such a loyal friend, and flung herself at Percy, hugging him.

"Really? Do you really think I can get out of here?"

"Of course you can, and you will!"

It was the simplicity of the words, of his loyalty, of her happiness that made some of the tears spill. "Thank you."

"No need, it was my duty, and since the gods were too lazy to fulfill their promises, I _will_ get you out of her. I owe that you, Leo, and myself."

She smiled at him and he smiled right back. "Now come on, I'm hungry, and I want something to eat"

She punched his shoulder and got up to go prepare breakfast. After having it, both of them went outside.

"Why don't we try for the raft?" She suggested.

"Well, I suppose I could try." He closed his eyes and wished that he wanted to go home.

Nothing happened, and he tried again, and again, and again, each time getting more annoyed and finally gave up after hours of trying. He punched a tree in frustration.

"Ugh! It's not working." He growled out. "Maybe something is wrong with the magic or something, but it's not working."

"Don't get angry, just keep trying occasionally, maybe it will come." Calypso reprimanded from where she was crouched in front of a rose bush.

"Alright.." He reluctantly admitted. But at the moment his thoughts were all exploding in his head with questions.

_Aaaaargh! How long have I been gone from camp? A day? A week? A month? But most importantly, how are we going to get off of this island?_

* * *

**A.N: *whimpers* ummm..., h-hey g-g-guys, how a-are you? I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I know I have been a bad author, not updating in a month! But please I'm sorry, and as punishment, I tried to give you a longer chapter. The truth is I was drowning in schoolwork, still am, and I have to prepare for a quiz which is tomorrow, but instead I'm sitting here typing this up, which proves I love you all. And I also had a bit of a writer's block, so please forgive me. And as a warning, updates might be a bit slower, so sorry about that. ? ﾟ:(**

**Now that I'm over with that, thanks for all those who read this story! Please comment, and tell me what you think!**

**See ya'll next time!**

**Toodles!? ﾟ:)**


	9. 9) Way Of The Sea

_Previously:_

_"Why don't we try for the raft?" She suggested._

_"Well, I suppose I could try." He closed his eyes and wished that he wanted to go home._

_Nothing happened, and he tried again, and again, and again, each time getting more annoyed and finally gave up after hours of trying. He punched a tree in frustration._

_"Ugh! It's not working." He growled out. "Maybe something is wrong with the magic or something, but it's not working."_

_"Don't get angry, just keep trying occasionally, maybe it will come." Calypso reprimanded from where she was crouched in front of a rose bush._

_"Alright.." He reluctantly admitted. But at the moment his thoughts were all exploding in his head with questions. _

_Aaaaargh! How long have I been gone from camp? A day? A week? A month? But most importantly, how are we going to get off of this island? He thought._

* * *

The raft still didn't come. No matter what Percy tried, for how long he tried, it didn't work. He had been trying for a few days now, at least, he _thought_ a few, but obviously there really was no way to tell. Everyday, it was the same routine, sleep, eat, try to call out the raft, helping Calypso in her work, and sleeping again. Over the course of this time, Percy and Calypso became really good friends. Since they were spending a bit more time together, they were getting to know each other better.

They told each other what they liked and disliked, how each of their lives were or are. Percy found out just how cool Calypso was, and in turn she found out how easy-going and sarcastic he was, and of course they both knew about each other's lives and how messed up they were.

Right now, they were both having breakfast, and both were thinking of ways to contact camp, or some way to get off the island.

"Maybe we could try an Iris-message?" Percy suggested.

"No, those don't work on Ogygia, trust me, I've tried before. But, we can try to _build_ our own raft or boat." Calypso said.

"But won't that take a _long_ time? What about the others? They might be worried if I don't come back to camp."

"Well, it's the _only_ way we have right now! And I don't even know yet if I even can get off this island. Unless..."

"Unless what?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, we never really tried to figure out how _you_ got _here_. _Twice_. And it was certainly _not_ normal. We need to dig deeper and find out what it was, although I may have any idea, but I don't think it's true. Do you think you know what it was? Maybe try it again so we know how it works."

He thought about how he got here. Actually, that was one of the things he constantly thought about. How _had_ he gotten here? He remembered the swirling, glowing water. But he didn't know how he made that happen, and it didn't explain _how_ he got here.

"Hmm..., but I don't know how it works. The only explanation I can think about is that I was thinking really really hard about Ogygia, what it looked like, remembering you and our last encounter. Maybe if I try it here outside on the beach? Think about a certain spot on the island and will myself to go there?"

"Well, that _is_ a smart idea, let's go and try it out."

They went outside and Percy stood in the ocean, in front of the cave. Meaning, if you came outside from the cave and walked straight until you reached the water, _that's_ where Percy was. Calypso stood on the beach in front of him.

"Hmmm... Think of going in front of those cedar trees right there." Calypso commanded.

"Umm... Oookaayy."

He looked at where she had pointed, and saw to his right a few couple of feet far off were some cedar trees which then grew into a forest as you went farther back. He memorized what it looked like, then closed his eyes.

He concentrated, thought about the trees, but hey, he didn't know how this mumbo jumbo worked. He concentrated for about 5-7 minutes, but nothing happened. Nothing. Nada. He opened his eyes to see Calypso, and shook his head no.

"Try again." she urged. "You should try to _really_ concentrate. Remember how you did it the first time. Try forgetting everything else. Come on, I know you can do it. I _need_ to know what it was that brought you here, because I have a suspicion, but my idea is crazy."

"_That's_ the thing! I _don't_ know how I did it before! That was an accident, I didn't know what the heck was going on. Besides, what if I wasn't the one who did it? What if some other force did it?"

He had a point. Calypso hadn't though of that. But at the same time, she didn't know of any godly force who could have done it. Poseidon maybe, because you know, it was _water_ related, but still.

"Ugh, just try it Percy! Without being impatient."

"I _am_ impatient! Cuz, you know, I'm _ADHD_."

"_Percy_..." She growled.

He raised his hands. "Alright alright! I'm sorry. I'll get back to work."

He closed his eyes again, though he had a grin on his face. Once again, he concentrated. He pictured the spot, and tried to keep his mind blank (which was _very_ hard for someone ADHD). He forgot about everything else that was going on, and tried.

_Come on, come on! Please mind? Powers? Water? Whatever the hell brought me here? I need to get to that spot. Anytime now._

He practically commanded to go to that spot. Yes, that was it. He _willed_ himself to teleport/appear to that place on the beach. And it worked, because the water obeyed his will, but no, the water _was_ him. He was _one_ with the sea. The sea knew what it wanted. And it wanted to teleport. The water started to swirl, snake around his body. This time, Percy _did_ know what was going on, but he didn't lose his concentration. Calypso took several steps back since the speed and pressure was getting bigger. The water rose, higher and higher.

It glowed an ethereal sea green as well, but not as blinding as the first time. Calypso could vaguely see Percy's silhouette, but nothing else. And then, it was over. The winds died down, the whirlpool slowed down, and the water splashed right back into the sea, with Percy gone. On the next second, the edge of the sea which was in front of those cedar trees started to rise, spin and glow, Calypso saw a human silhouette in it, and then, the water started slowing down, slowly stopping to spin. Then it altogether dropped back in the sea.

Calypso now saw Percy, and in the next moment, he stumbled unbalanced trying to walk, and flopped face-first into the sand on the beach. Calypso hurried over to check on him.

* * *

Percy felt the wind, water everything just becoming fast. He got that feeling again, the one got the first time, he felt the pressure of the air around him drop, making it hard to breath, and Percy felt a very painful tugging sensation in his gut. He felt a tingling sensation on his body, and then he felt as though someone had shot him out of a canon and he was rushing forwards extremely fast, and then, it was over.

Everything he felt was over, and as soon as he could see again, he felt drained, and he tried to walk forward, but couldn't quite do it properly since his head was spinning, and a face-planted onto the sand. He was still conscious, but he couldn't move. He felt as if he was made out of bricks, and his breathing was ragged. He closed his eyes to try and get rid of the dizziness.

* * *

Calypso saw that Percy's eyes were closed and his breathing ragged.

Percy heard something, but since he was a little disoriented, he couldn't quite place what it was. He thought it was the sound of footsteps.

Calypso knelt at his side, and asked, "Percy, are you alright?"

He groaned in response and said something that sounded like, "uunnhh..."

"Well, looks like you are. Wait here, I'll go get some ambrosia."

Calypso rushed to her cave, got some ambrosia and came back to where Percy was. She helped turn him over, and put a small piece of ambrosia in his mouth. He had been pale, but some of the colour now returned to his face.

Percy felt a little better, and the spinning world came to a stop. He tasted his mom's blue cookies, and figured it was ambrosia. After a few minutes, he felt a little better to at least sit up. He took a few deep breaths, and then looked at Calypso.

"Well, that was crazy." he commented.

She slapped his arm. "No it wasn't you dolt! My ideas have been confirmed. Do you even know what ability you possess? Do you even _know_ how _rare_ it is? The only people I have know who have this ability are prince Triton, one or two of Poseidon's other sons and Poseidon himself."

"Erm... Whaaat? What _ability_ is this?"

"Well, it's a very rare, special and powerful way of teleportation. It's either called '_trópos ti̱s thálassas' (τρόπος της θάλασσας)_ meaning _'Way of the Sea' _or_ 'taxídia neró' (ταξίδια νερό)_ meaning _'Water Travel.' _Only Poseidon's known to possess this ability. It's when the sea, or, well, any body of water, opens a portal to another place to transport a person. Like I told you, the only living people right now known for this ability are Poseidon and Triton, and even they don't use it much since they don't want other people to be gawking. You, my dear friend, seem to have been passed on this ability, and that's how you came to Ogygia."

By the end of her explanation his jaw was somewhere on the floor, and he was trying to process what she said.

"So, you mean to tell me that I have some kind of super awesome super crazy ability which allows me to teleport. Kind of like shadow-traveling?"

She nodded.

"COOL!"

She rolled her eyes at his antics and helped him stand up.

"Hmm... If this was how I got here, maybe this is how we can get back. I can practice a little more, and then I can take both you and me to Camp Half-Blood. What do you think?" He asked.

Calypso thought about it. It _was_ the best option they had.

"Well, I guess. But right now, you should rest. And you're nowhere near teleporting yourself without almost passing out, let alone two people. First you have to practice a little like you said, and then you can try to get both of us out of here."

They reached the cave and Calypso helped Percy lie down.

"But for now, you should rest, and I'll prepare something for you to eat. And then from tomorrow, we can start practicing."

"Okay, thank you Calypso."

"You're welcome Percy."

* * *

**A.N Hi guys! Been a while eh? But the truth is, I started reading the book series 'Maximum Ride' and the books are FREAKING AWESOME! :) You all out there, I DEFINITELY recommend the series, cuz it's seriously freaking awesome.**

**Aaaaanyways, a very SPECIAL thanks to each and every single one of you who have so far reviewed/commented, followed, favourited, supported and liked this story, so thanks a lot my friends! :D**

**It means a lot to me.**

**Oh and the ability which Triton, Poseidon etc possess? By now you can see I made that up, and of course it's not true or anything like that in real myths, so please don't sue me :) .**

**Cover for the crown of Ptolemy! Yaaayyy! Can't wait for the book, although that is NOT at all how my perfect Percy looks. Meh, what can we do about it? But overall, looks pretty interesting.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next weekend my March/Midwinter Break starts so one last week of school till a few holidays, and hopefully then you guys will get more updates! Tell me how you feel about this chapter! And as always, thank you to all those who favourite, follow, comment and vote!❤️ I appreciate it a lot! :D**


	10. 10) Return To Camp-Half Blood

**A.N Hi guys! Ugh! I'm getting so annoyed. Right now, I'm at school and here I am sitting in the Student Success office, waiting for my counsellor, and it's been past 10 minutes when I had the scheduled appointment, and I'm BORED!**

**Now I just- oh look, the office is free, gotta go! Bye**

* * *

**Hey everyone. Do me a favor and forget what I wrote at the top? That was a few days ago, and I was really bored so I started writing. Aaanyways, another thing that I think I can only express here to only you guys. I'm feeling really really upset right now, like extremely upset. Why? Well because if you read and if you remember from my A.N I started reading Maximum Ride right? Well, I'm on the second last book, and it was just getting more and more upsetting so I had to stop reading.**

**I was getting depressed. Don't get the books wrong, the author really knows how to twist your emotions so you feel like you're being strangled. Nonetheless, it's an awesome series. Anyways, I opened Wikipedia, and read the rest of the plot till the last book, and even though it's kind of a happy ending, my mood is still sappy :( . And plus my sister and I are constantly fighting, so that just drives my mood over the edge.**

**The only way for me to feel better is right here rambling at you guys, and I'm sorry if you're getting impatient, and just wanting to get to the chapter, and if you want, go right ahead. Those of you still here, thanks for sticking with me, hopefully I will be feeling better once I finish writing this chapter. Here you guys go, the next chapter.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Hmm... If this was how I got here, maybe this is how we can get back. I can practice a little more, and then I can take both you and me to Camp Half-Blood. What do you think?" He asked._

_Calypso thought about it. It was the best option they had._

_"Well, I guess. But right now, you should rest. And you're nowhere near teleporting yourself without almost passing out, let alone two people. First you have to practice a little like you said, and then you can try to get both of us out of here."_

_They reached the cave and Calypso helped Percy lie down._

_"But for now, you should rest, and I'll prepare something for you to eat. And then from tomorrow, we can start practicing."_

_"Okay, thank you Calypso."_

_"You're welcome Percy."_

* * *

_"But Chiron, what if by waiting we're further putting his life at danger?" Annabeth questioned after he was done._

_"Child, we do not even know for sure that he is in danger. For all we know, he had to go somewhere for a reason, that is why we have to wait and see. And Percy is pretty capable of taking care of himself. Besides, even if he was in danger, he would have surely found a way to contact us."_

_"I agree Annabeth. I think the best option at the moment is to wait and watch." Reyna spoke up from the Iris-message._

_"Alright, but if he hasn't turned up in a few days, we should send out search parties like Zeus suggested to."_

_Chiron thanked Reyna and ended the Iris-message, and everyone else was excused._

_Yup, Definitely something because of me! Awe man, why do disastrous things happen because of me? Thought Leo as he went back to work._

* * *

"We have to start looking for him!"

"No, you have to calm down first!"

"But _Piper_! Zeus _said_ that we can start looking for him in a few days!"

"_Annabeth!_ It's only been two days! _Two days!_ Besides, we have to make proper plans. You're a daughter of Athena, shouldn't you be the one making _plans_, and not charging off without thinking?"

Annabeth sighed. The past two days had been hard. Not that she was some kind of damsel from a movie weeping broken-heartedly over her boyfriend gone, but she was just a _bit_ worried of whatever might have taken him and if he was in trouble. Yes, she was worried sick of where he was, sad that he was gone again, but she just couldn't sit around and wait! She had to start looking for him!

Percy was her best friend, he was kind and loving, and the best boyfriend/friend/son anyone could ask for. They had been through so much together, and he was her other half. She felt a little hollow without him. She loved Piper was right, she couldn't just charge off mindlessly! She had to make proper plans first, and she also should wait for at least 5 more days, until she _did_ charge off, as much as that drove her crazy.

"You're right." She relented to Piper. "I'm not thinking straight. It's just, why does Percy have the rottenness luck ever?!"

"I can't pretend to know what you're feeling Annabeth, but I'm sure Percy's alright. All of us have rotten lucks, so please stop moping around! Come on, let's go get lunch."

"Hey! I'm not mopi-... maybe I am. Huh, okay then, let's go eat."

Both of them got up and started walking to the pavilion.

The past two days had been, hmmm... What's the right word? _Miserable_. Everyone was trying to act normal, but obviously they were worried about Percy.

Leo. Leo had been acting weird. Annabeth would have to grill Valdez after lunch, because he definitely knew something.

She was brought out of her musings as she and Piper arrived at the dining pavilion. She saw Leo sitting with his siblings. As if knowing Annabeth was there, he turned towards her and gave her a his signature mischievous smile. She gave him a look that said _I-know-you-know-something-and-I-am-so-grilling-you-for-info-later._ Leo's expression quickly changed and he looked fearful.

Annabeth smirked and went to sit with her siblings.

* * *

"_Finally!_ I'm sooo tired!" Percy breathed and flopped down on the sand.

Calypso stood towering over him, her arms crossed, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Oh no! I know that look! It means that you're going to make me go through something awful again!" Percy wailed.

Her smirk grew wider, and she nodded. Let's rewind a little here and see how we got to where we are.

For the past couple of days, Percy had been practicing his new skill. Actually, Calypso _forced_ him to practice so much that he wanted to pass out and never wake up. Although, the good he got from it was that he had gotten pretty good at it. He could now travel longer distances, for example, from one side of the island to another without managing to face-plant on the ground.

So now here they were, Percy sitting on the sand, and Calypso standing over him.

"Oh _yes!_ But don't worry, it's not as awful as you think. You just have to practice a bit more, and then I think we're ready to go." Calypso replied.

A smile lit up Percy's face at the thought of home. He was really excited to get back to his family and friends.

"Now get your butt off the ground and get back to work!" She commanded.

"But _Calypso!_ Haven't we already done enough practice for today?" He whined.

"_Percy_... No. Now get up and start practicing!" She growled.

"Fiiiine!"

He groaned and got up. _Here we go again,_ he thought.

* * *

Annabeth cornered Leo after lunch.

"Spill it, Valdez." She said.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Peace Annabeth! I don't know what you're talking about." He held up his hands.

"Come on! Don't pretend. I know you know something related to Percy's disappearence." Her eyes bore into his soul, which frankly, creeped Leo out.

His expression was torn between fear, misery, guilt and sadness. "Okay, here's the deal. I tell you what happened, and in turn you refrain from gutting me alive. Kapiche?"

Her eyes turned even more stormy. "Fine. Spill the beans."

He told her everything that had happened between Percy and him the night Percy disappeared.

"-and I think it maybe kinda might be my fault he disappeared."

Annabeth was quite. For one thing, Calypso brought up a whole lot of memories she didn't like. Another, was that she was dreading _why_ Percy wasn't here. For all she knew, Percy had gone charging off to find Calypso. But she couldn't blame him, his fatal flaw was loyalty, after all. She couldn't even blame Calypso, because her actions were justified, if seen from her eyes.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, which was not what Leo was expecting.

"Um, Annabeth, are you okay?" He asked meekly.

"Fine..just- fine. Thanks for telling me everything Leo. You can go now. I won't kill you."

"Thanks, and you're welcome!" Leo turned and walked away to bunker 9.

_Where are you Percy?_ Once again ran through her mind.

* * *

Percy had been practicing his powers for a long time now, and he and Calypso were ready to leave Ogygia. Right now, he was sitting on the bed, tying his shoelaces. Calypso was packing a backpack with her most valuable things that she wanted to bring with her from Ogygia.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yup, let's do this." She took a deep breath and looked around for the last time. Then they both went out and stood in the water.

Now Percy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Yes, he had gotten better with water traveling. But compared to where he was going now and what he had practiced, that was nothing. And on top of that, there was another person with him. He didn't know how this would turn out, and oh man, he did not want to mess this up.

Percy shut down all his thoughts and pictured Camp-Half Blood. He willed himself and Calypso to teleport there. The water started to swirl around them both, and Calypso closed her eyes as well. Now the water was whirling and swirling around them, and it was glowing brightly as well.

That was the thing, when Percy would travel short distances, the water would glow less, and when he would travel longer distances, it would glow brighter.

Now the winds were whipping around, and inside the whirlpool, Calypso felt the pressure drop, make it hard to breathe, Percy by now used to this feeling. Although the strain and pressure he was under was gut-wrenching. Maybe it was because he was traveling a longer distance, and he was teleporting another person with him. Both of them got a tingling feeling, and then both of them felt as though they were shot by a canon, rushing forwards really fast. Calypso felt like she was being squeezed, and she felt like throwing up.

And then, after a few moments, it was over. Everything was over. Calypso opened her eyes to see a very different and unfamiliar place. From the looks of it, they were in a lake, with so many kids and teenagers standing there gaping at them. Their eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets.

And then, she saw _him_. _He_ was standing there, shock clear on _his_ face. Percy staggered forward, and said something to _him_, which was heard clear throughout the place, and then Percy passed out, falling on the beach.

* * *

It had been 10 days, more than a week, and Annabeth was ready to rip someone's hair out. There was still no sign of Percy.

She had arranged for the whole camp to meet her at the beach, since it was big enough and nice enough to discuss some plans of actions.

When everyone was organized and quite she began to speak.

"Alright everyone. We need to contact the gods, and we need to start looking for Percy. It has been more than a week, and it's time we took action." She announced.

"Quite right you are about that daughter of Athena." Spoke a voice from behind her.

* * *

"Brother, we cannot delay this matter anymore. We have to start looking for my son! At least, I have to. He's my son, and I love him. I don't want anything happening to him!" Poseidon boomed.

The rest of the gods plus Hades, (an exception), and Hestia, were having a meeting to discuss Percy's whereabouts.

"I know Poseidon. That's why we're here. But first, we need to get in contact with our children as well. Iris!" Zeus called.

There was a flash and Iris, goddess of rainbow, stood there, bowing.

"You called?" She asked in a soft voice.

It was Hestia who replied. "Yes my dear. Could you kindly open an iris-message to Camp-Half Blood?" She asked.

"Certainly. I will right away."

Iris created a rainbow and connected a message to Camp-Half Blood, where Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, was speaking to the whole camp, gathered at the beach.

"Alright everyone. We need to contact the gods, and we need to start looking for Percy. It has been more than a week, and it's time we took action." Annabeth said.

"Quite right you are about that daughter of Athena." Poseidon said.

* * *

Annabeth whirled around to see an Iris-message, and who was in it? You know it. The whole Olympian council staring at the demigods, especially Annabeth.

After everyone got over their shock, they immediately bowed to the gods.

"Rise children. Today we need to discuss about Perseus Jackson, that is, my nephew's disappearence." Zeus said.

Before Annabeth could reply however, another voice spoke, which was from another iris-message that had popped on the other side.

"Annabeth!" Praetor Reyna Avilla-Ramirez Arellano said.

Camp Jupiter had been having a senate meeting, and had decided to call Camp-Half Blood to ask about Percy. They saw everyone from the other camp gathered on the beach, and it wasn't until a few seconds later they noticed another iris-message there, with the gods in it.

Reyna bowed, and everyone else followed her lead. "My Lords and Ladies." She greeted.

The gods' forms flickered a bit, but settled back.

The gods waved for them to stand up.

"Ah good, hi Reyna! We were just about to discuss about Percy, and what should we do. And no, he still hasn't turned up yet."

"Okay then, let's do this."

"Lord Poseidon, I was thinking we could send search parties of three people, not all at once, in different potential places where Percy might be." Annabeth explained.

"Hmm.. Sounds good. Contact us if you need anything." Zeus said, and Poseidon nodded. Their iris-message disappeared.

"Well if that's all, then council dismi-"

"No father, wait!" Apollo cut off Zeus. He was the god of prophecies, and he sensed something was about to happen.

"Iris, could you open a one-way window to Camp Half-Blood, so that we can see and hear them, but they can't hear or see us?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I sense something is about to happen, and we have to see what it is. I'm the god of prophecies, and this is important." He explained to the raised eyebrows.

Iris did as she was asked, and so they watched what happened onwards.

* * *

"Okay, if anything comes up, tell us Annabeth. I'll arrange for some searchers here as well." Reyna said.

"I will, thanks Reyna. Bye!"

She cut the iris-message.

As Annabeth turned to address her own fellow campers, something interrupted her. Gods, how many times was she going to be interrupted today?!

But what interrupted them was not a person. It was the lake. The water was starting to swirl and rise, picking up speed, speeding up the wind. It grew taller and taller, bigger and faster. Everyone watched it, fear, confusion and apprehension clear on their faces. They moved back a bit. The water had started to glow an ethereal sea-green as well. It was growing brighter, bigger and faster. And then, just as the glow became too painful, it started to die down.

The water slowed, receding its height as well. The winds slowed down. Everyone could vaguely see two silhouettes in the receding cocoon of water. Then, just as the water stopped, and dropped back into the lake, everyone could clearly see the two people, a girl and a boy. The girl was really pretty, with caramel hair in a side braid, and beautiful eyes, with a timeless face. She was wearing a pair of jeans, and a plain white t-short.

Now the boy was the one who shocked the whole camp, making their jaws drop. Yes, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and the missing camper, was here.

Percy stumbled forward, his world spinning, just barely making out a stunned Leo. "See Leo, I hope you forgive me. I never break my promises." His voice was raspy and strained, but it was still heard throughout the astonished and silent camp. Then his his rolled back, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**A.N Hey ya'll!**

**Whew! Finally done with this loooong chapter. I hope you guys liked it. As a treat for my March/Midwinter break, I tried to give you a big chapter since my whole week is off from school. Yaaayyy! Song of the Day, "Raised By Wolves" by U2. It's a good song.**

**I'm feeling very much happy now, and since yesterday, haven't touched the rest of that book. Did you guys see the animation for the Heroes of Olympus by ilyone? **

***Squeels* aayeeeeee!? ﾟ:D I love it! It's so _FREAKING_ awesome! I have always wanted so badly to see these people animated, and now, someone did it! Tell me your thoughts on it!**

**Aaanywaayys, this story is almost coming to its end. Probably one or two more chapter. Thanks for all of you for sticking by me, and reading this story! I hope you like it! And thanks for all those who liked, voted, read, commented, followed and favorited this story!**

**One Last thing, thanks to each and every one of you who commented, you have no idea how much big of an impact it leaves on me guys! It makes me want to give you guys more! So, thanks a lot! :)**

**See ya'll _very_ soon!**


	11. Revelations and Memories

**A.N: PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Now the boy was the one who shocked the whole camp, making their jaws drop. Yes, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and the missing camper, was here._

_Percy stumbled forward, his world spinning, just barely making out a stunned Leo. "See Leo, I hope you forgive me. I never break my promises." His voice was raspy and strained, but it was still heard throughout the astonished and silent camp. Then his his rolled back, and he fell to the ground, unconscious._

* * *

The Gods couldn't believe what they just saw. Their eyes were wide and their jaws slack, but at least they weren't looking like fish gasping for air (_cough Camp cough_). Poseidon was turning an interesting shade of white. As one, all eyes zoomed in on him. The gods knew about his _special_ ability, and they gave him incredulous looks.

_What? How is this possible! How can my son have this ability? As far as I knew, he never did and never was supposed to! How am I going to explain it to the others?!_

Poseidon screamed inside his head.

"Uncle? Would you care to explain?" Apollo asked, completely serious, which was unusual. He knew this was why they had to have had the iris-message, so they could witness this.

"Yes, Poseidon. As far as we knew, Perseus _didn't_ have this power." Athena added stoically.

"I do not know. As far as even _I_ knew, he didn't possess this ability. But now suddenly, he seems to have developed _neródia_."

('_neródia_' is derived from the Greek words '_taxídia neró_' meaning _water travel_, this is the official name for this ability, but as mentioned before, there are others as well.)

"_How_? That's not possible." Athena argued.

"Guys! We'll discuss this later. I want to see how Percy is, and camp!" Apollo shushed. Some people looked at him annoyed, but nonetheless kept quite.

* * *

For a few seconds, every single person present at camp just stood there frozen, even after Percy collapsed.

Well, not everyone. As soon as he did, Calypso snapped out of her trance of seeing _him_, then rushed to Percy. Percy had become her best friend, and she was worried for him.

Percy looked pale, and his breathing was ragged. This was the worst she had seen him after Percy used neródia. She turned him over on his back, so at least his face wasn't in the sand mixed with water.

A few seconds later, everyone snapped out of their shock, and rushed to Percy and the unfamiliar girl. Annabeth was the first to reach them, and she knelt at Percy's side. Her eyes got a little watery, but she refused to cry in a situation like this.

Calypso saw _him_ barrelling straight towards her.

Leo was right behind Annabeth, and barrelled straight into Calypso, hugging her so tight that she couldn't breathe. Only some people noticed this, because they were trying to tend to Percy, and again their mouths dropped open, their eyebrows trying to escape.

_Leo knows this girl?!_

Calypso hugged Leo back just as hard, her love growing ten-fold, remembering what Percy told her about Leo going crazy trying to find her.

Leo took one look at Percy and the crowd. "Talk later?"

Calypso nodded. They stood up and forged their way through the crowd to Percy.

"Everybody, stand back! Give him some space. Come on move move move!" Piper yelled at everyone, adding a bit of charmspeak in her voice.

"Percy?! Wake up idiot! Come on! Jason, could you use the winds to lift Percy on Chiron's back so we can take him to the infirmary?"

Chiron knelt down and Jason raised his arms, summoning the winds, and gently Percy's body floated up and settled down on Chiron's back.

Everybody stayed back, and Calypso, Leo, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Nico went with Chiron. They quickly arrived at the infirmary, and Chiron laid Percy in one of the beds.

Nico looked really troubled.

"His life force is weak. We need to heal him, fast!"

Everyone looked scared at that revelation and Chiron hurried forward to treat Percy.

The others stayed back as Chiron passed his hand over Percy's face and body, chanting something softly. Percy's breathing became more regular, though he was still pale.

"Till he wakes up, one of you should stay here. If it's long, take shifts. Call up Apollo campers to check up on him regularly, and give him a small amount of Nectar." Chiron said.

Everyone nodded, and no words were said as Annabeth took a seat next to Percy's bed, since she was the most obvious choice to stay with Percy right now.

Finally, everyone noticed Calypso standing next to Leo, looking a bit uncomfortable but also worried for Percy.

Leo noticed the questioning looks by everyone, and decided to elaborate. "Er.. Guys, meet Calypso."

Realization dawned on their faces, since they already knew what happened when Leo was blasted by Khione.

As soon as Annabeth heard that, she turned away from Percy and her eyes flashed briefly to Calypso, a very dangerous glint in them, and her expression was stoic. Then she turned back to Percy, wanting nothing to do with _Calypso_.

"Well, nice to finally meet you, Calypso." Piper said kindly, smiling at Calypso.

Calypso politely nodded, and returned her smile. She was very nervous, because she hadn't been in the outside world in a _long_ while, and anyone would be nervous if they were suddenly thrown into civilization, after not being in contact with it for so long.

Leo took her hand to reassure her, and she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Guys, I think we should go outside and explain what's going on. Annabeth, tell us when it's time for the next shift, and one of us will stay with Percy." Jason said, understanding that they should give Annabeth some alone time with Percy.

Annabeth nodded to Jason, her eyes filled with gratitude.

The rest of them trudged outside, where campers were sprawled around in different positions, waiting for the others to come outside from the infirmary.

As soon as the campers saw them, they started to get up, but Jason motioned for them to remain where they were, and he, Piper, Leo, and Calypso went to sit at the most central area where everyone could hear them, and they could explain what was happening and how Percy was. Nico went and sat next to Will, Lou and Cecil.

The campers meanwhile, had been gawking at Calypso, and she looked really uncomfortable, keeping her eyes on her feet.

Jason cleared his throat loudly, causing the attention to divert on him. "Ahem... Percy's fine guys, at least, I think he's a bit better now."

The campers didn't like the way he phrased that, but nonetheless let out sighs of relief.

"We don't know what happened, but there is only person here who can explain that." he nodded at Calypso. "Everyone, meet Calypso."

Jaws dropped as people realized that this was _the_ Calypso, who was to be forever in Ogygia. Said person gave a tentative smile, nervously playing with her hair.

The campers realized they were being insensitive, so they quickly tried to smother their shock and gave greetings in return.

"So Calypso, could you please explain to us..." Here Jason waved his arms up and down frantically, "..._this_?"

She nodded and was about to speak when Nico spoke up. "Wait, we should call Camp J as well, so they know their Praetor, Percy, is safe and they also know what happened."

After the war, apparently Percy being a _third_ Praetor was fine by the Romans, in fact, they refused to let him _not_ be a Praetor, so whenever Percy would go to Camp J, he would be treated as a Praetor, no matter how much he insisted that _didn't_ happen.

Jason nodded, and they created an iris-message.

"O goddess, accept our offering, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Camp Jupiter." Jason recited. He felt a little hesitant, since things between them were a bit awkward.

The rainbow shimmered, and it showed an aerial view, meaning Reyna was on her pegasus, Guido, (Guido decided that he liked Reyna, so he kind of adopted her and stuck with her, the same way Blackjack was with Percy), and was looking down at something, her back was facing the iris-message.

"Reyna!" Jason called.

Reyna was so startled that she almost fell off Guido. After managing to not fall to her demise, she whipped her head around to glare at whoever had done that.

"By the gods Jason! Don't pop up like that!" She exclaimed, her heart still pounding from almost becoming a pancake down below.

"Oh uhm, sorry if I startled you." He said sheepishly, running a hand through his sunny blond hair.

She swooped off and landed in a secluded area, the iris-message following her.

"It's fine" she stated, crossing her arms over her chest, "Why did you call?"

He was thinking of a tactful way to break it to her, but before he could, "Percy's back!" Was blurted out of his mouth, and he couldn't stop it.

_Way to break it to her, _He thought sulkily.

"Oh?" She asked, her eyebrows raised, but on the inside, she was pretty happy as well as shocked. "How? And where is he?"

Jason explained what had happened after they had had that discussion at the beach, and how Percy and Calypso appeared.

Reyna's eyes were wide and surprise was present all across her face. Although, worry could also be seen for Percy.

"-and now he's in the infirmary, we don't know when he's going to wake up." Jason finished.

"Oh and Calypso was just going to explain all this, so we decided to call you as well." he added.

Reyna nodded. "Good thing you did, thank you. But the whole camp here deserves to know where their Praetor was. I have to call another senate meeting. Give me a few minutes, and I'll call you back."

He nodded and ended the iris-message.

"Erm... wouldn't it take like, a hundred drachmas to keep an iris-message going for that long? Because I have a feeling it's going to take long to explain." Leo said, looking at Calypso, and she nodded.

"Hey, you're righ-" Piper got cut off as there was a blinding white flash, and everyone felt like they were zooming forward really fast. Finally, when they thought that they were going to throw up in- in- in, in the middle of _whatever this_ was, it stopped.

* * *

Reyna had called another meeting with the whole camp immediately. They sat in the senate house, all of them looking anxiously at her passive face. Even Frank looked baffled as to what this sudden meeting was about.

"Ave Praetor Arellano! Ave Praetor Zhang!" They all saluted.

"I thank you all to come here on such a short but urgent notice. I received some... _Interesting_ news from camp Half-Blood today."

Questioning looks and raised eyebrow were thrown in her direction.

"Well," she continued, "It seems as though their missing camper and our-" here she gestured at Frank, "-fellow Praetor, Perseus Jackson has returned."

Silence. Silence for 30 seconds, and then the room erupted into chaos.

"_What?_"

"Where _was_ he?"

"How?"

"Is he alright?"

Reyna raised a hand, "Calm _down_!" She said in a very sharp voice, instantly quieting everyone down. "Thank you. Now, I do not, and neither do they, have all the details. But I _will_ tell you what I do know."

She told everyone what Jason had told her, and everyone listened with quite, wide eyes. They were quite shocked by the unfolding events.

Unlike CHB, they tried to keep their demeanor, but failed miserably, being just as astonished to hear what their Praetor had been up to.

''-Now, we are to iris-message Camp-Half Blood so Calypso can tell us the main story.'' Reyna finished.

Everyone nodded and were just about to send the IM when suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, which lasted several seconds, and everyone had to close their eyes because they couldn't look upon it.

Finally, the light died down, and everyone slowly opened their eyes to a... surprising sight.

The whole CHB was sprawled all around the senate house in different positions, some... rather amusingly lying unceremoniuosly on top of each other.

''Get you're butt out of my face Connor!''

''Get you're face out of my butt Travis!"

"Leo! You're crushing me!"

"Sorry, not my fault we suddenly flash-banged somewhere!"

''Piper, please don't empty your guts on me.''

''Get your feet out of my face punk!''

''Well, excuse me for _not_ landing _gracefully_ in the _sudden_ teleportation!"

''Oooh, I feel woozy.''

"And I feel queasy."

Similar shouts and complaints were heard as the campers slowly detangled themselves from the knots of different limbs, all the while cursing, while the residents of Camp Jupiter watched with amusement.

Finally, after everyone was done either emptying their stomaches, cursing someone to the next millenuim, or helping others up, they noticed where they were.

''Er.. guys? I think we're at Camp Jupiter." Elaborated someone.

''No duh, Sherlock." Another person drawled.

The campers gave the senate house nervous grins and little waves of greeting with their hands.

"Well, this is rather... Interesting. What happened?" Reyna asked, addressing Camp Half-Blood.

"We just finished the iris-message with you and we were flashed here." Jason answered, a mixture of emotions going through him being back at Camp Jupiter.

Meanwhile, the person who was behind the whole ordeal watched intently, finding this the right time to go explain why he did what he did.

Once again, there was a bright flash of light in the middle of the Senate House, but this one represented the arrival of a god. When it died down, a handsome young man in his late teens stood in the midst of the sea of campers.

He wore designer blue jeans, a simple white t-shirt, and white sneakers. Everyone could see he was well-built with nice muscles, but not overly so.

The newcomer had beautiful tousled blond hair, as if they were made from the purest rays of the sun itself, and eyes as blue as the clear skies, holding great knowledge. He had an ageless face, who would give the most handsome guys a run for their money.

Across his back a beautiful and elegant golden bow was strung, as well as a quaver full of deadly looking golden arrows. He stood before the campers, his eyes boring into them with a serious expression.

He was Apollo, god of the sun, archery, music, prophecies and healing.

Immediately, everyone bowed deeply in respect to the god. "Lord Apollo, welcome." Frank greeted, as at the moment he and Reyna were in charge of the mess in the Senate House.

Apollo and the other gods had been watching the whole iris-message exchange, and Apollo knew what was supposed to be done next, so he told what he had to do to the rest of the council, then teleported Camp Half-Blood to Camp Jupiter, afterwards flashing in himself, the gods still watching.

Now, he motioned for everyone to rise, and nodded back in greeting to Frank.

"Frank Zhang. Nice to finally meet you." Apollo addressed everyone present now. "I flashed Camp Half-Blood here, because that was necessary for what you are about to do. I know Calypso was going to tell you what happened with young Percy Jackson and where he was, but before that, I suppose she was going to give you a back history on their first encounter, correct?"

Calypso nodded.

"Everyone _will_ learn the history, but in a more detailed way." Here, a bundle of papers appeared in Apollo's hand.

"These are the memories of Percy himself which I asked Lady Juno to extract, and to make it easier for everyone, we converted them to written form, kind of like chapters from a book. In total, they are two chapters, told from Percy's perspective, which you will be reading. They will let you have a peek at one of the many adventures Percy had, this one being meeting Calypso. After that, she may explain what happened a few days ago when Percy disappeared."

Everyone was dazed by this information, but also excited. The papers floated out of Apollo's hand and into Frank's open palm. "Oh and one more thing. It'd be best if everyone shield their eyes."

The campers were getting rather annoyed by all the flashes lately, but nonetheless shielded their eyes as yet again the senate house was engulfed in a bright, yellow light.

When it died down, the campers looked delighted. The whole place looked different. The chairs were gone, and the floor was covered in soft, plush and fluffy rugs, pillows and cushions strewn in different areas. There were some bean bags and some sofas here and there as well.

"This is for your comfort. You'll sit on the floor, and everyone will take turns sitting on the sofas and bean bags because they are for stretching your legs." Apollo explained, and everyone was rather happy with the arrangements.

Once Apollo _flashed_ out and up on Olympus taking back his seat on his throne, the campers started settling down, the first ones claiming the bean bags and the sofas, others taking comfortable positions on the ground with their friends.

Annabeth, who miraculously hadn't been taken to Camp J, had somehow seen everything in her mind. _Maybe it's something mother granted m_e, she thought, watching the campers settle down in the senate house.

She was honestly intrigued by them getting to read Percy's thoughts, as hilarious as that was.

For a second she forced her eyes to focus Percy, satisfied by his peaceful sleeping face, before spacing out again, actually focusing on the unfolding events she was seeing in her mind of Camp J.

"Okay then, let's get started" Reyna said, and since she had the papers she read the first of the two chapters.

* * *

_(A.N Everything in bold here onwards is owned by Rick Riordan, (except the A.N) just two chapters taken from The Battle of The Labyrinth. The one down below starts from somewhere in the middle of the actual chapter. I do not own them, so don't sue me.)_

* * *

"**Chapter 11, I Set myself on Fire.**" Reyna started, which caused quite a lot of raised eyebrows.

**It wasn't long before the tunnel started to get hot.**

**The stone walls glowed. The air felt as if we were walking through an oven. The tunnel sloped down and I could hear a loud roar, like a river of metal. The spider skittered along, with Annabeth right behind.**

"Err... Where are they?" Leo asked, intrigued.

Grover sighed and answered, since he was probably the only person who knew where Percy and Annabeth were when they were separated in the labyrinth.

"They're inside Mount St. Helens on an errand for Lord Hephaestus."

"_Inside?!_"

"Yup."

While on the other side, Annabeth groaned and put her head in her hands.

_Not this one! Anything but this. Now the campers will know I kissed Percy, and a whole lot of other things that I do _not_ want to remember._

**"Hey, wait up," I called to her.**

**She glanced back at me. "Yeah?"**

**"Something Hephaestus said back there...about Athena."**

**"She swore never to marry," Annabeth said. "Like Artemis and Hestia. She's one of the maiden goddesses."**

**I blinked. I'd never heard that about Athena before. "But then-"**

**"How come she has demigod children?"**

**I nodded. I was probably blushing, but hopefully it was so hot anyway that Annabeth didn't notice.**

Some of the girls cooed at Percy's adorableness.

**"Percy, you know how Athena was born?"**

**"She sprung from the head of Zeus in full battle armor or something."**

**"Exactly. She wasn't born in the normal way. She was literally born from thoughts. Her children are born the same way. When Athena falls in love with a mortal man, it's purely intellectual, the way she loved Odysseus in the old stories. It's a meeting of minds. She would tell you that's the purest kind of love."**

**"So your dad and Athena...so you weren't..."**

**"I was a brain child," Annabeth said. "Literally. Children of Athena are sprung from the divine thoughts of our mother and the mortal ingenuity of our father. We are supposed to be a gift, a blessing from Athena on the men she favors."**

"Whoa! So that's how you brainiacs are born! Can I just say it's majorly-"

"-weird." Connor finished for his brother Travis.

All the Athena children glared at them, and they shrunk under their gazes.

**"But-"**

**"Percy, the spider's getting away. Do you really want me to explain the exact details of how I was born?"**

**"Um...no. That's okay."**

Many campers laughed at they way Annabeth shut Percy up.

**She smirked. "I thought not." And she ran ahead. I followed, but I wasn't sure I would ever look at Annabeth the same way again. I decided some things were better left as mysteries.**

**The roaring got louder. After another half mile or so, we emerged in a cavern the size of a Super Bowl stadium. Our spider escort stopped and curled into a ball. We had arrived at the forge of Hephaestus.**

"There is a _forge_ of my _dad inside Mt. Saint Helens?_" Leo exclaimed, surprised as well as very curious.

**There was no floor, just bubbling lava hundreds of feet below. We stood on a rock ridge that circled the cavern. A network of metal bridges spanned across it. At the center was a huge platform with all sorts of machines, cauldrons, forges, and the largest anvil I'd ever seen-a block of iron the size of a house.**

The campers were awed by what was described.

**Creatures moved around the platform-several strange, dark shapes, but they were too far away to make out details.**

Now everyone was worried for the safety of Annabeth and Percy, even though they knew they were alright right now in the CHB infirmary.

**Annabeth picked up the metal spider and slipped it into her pocket. "I can. Wait here."**

**"Hold it!" I said, but before I could argue, she put on her Yankees cap and turned invisible.**

The campers were trying to smother their smirks, but failing.

**I didn't dare call after her, but I didn't like the idea of her approaching the forge on her own. If those things out there could sense a god coming, would Annabeth be safe? I looked back at the Labyrinth tunnel. I missed Grover and Tyson already. Finally I decided I couldn't stay put. I crept along the outer rim of the lava lake, hoping I could get a better angle to see what was happening in the middle.**

**The heat was horrible. Geryon's ranch had been a winter wonderland compared to this. In no time I was drenched with sweat. My eyes stung from the smoke.**

Everyone winced, imagining what that must have felt like.

**I moved along, trying to keep away from the edge, until I found my way blocked by a cart on metal wheels, like the kind they sue in mine shafts. I lifted up the tarp and found it was half full of scrap metal. I was about to squeeze my way around it when I heard voices from up ahead, probably from a side tunnel.**

The tension was getting thick, everyone leaning forward in anticipation, holding their breaths.

**"Bring it in?" one asked.**

**"Yeah," another said. "Movie's just about done."**

**I panicked. I didn't have time to back up. There was nowhere to hide except...the cart. I scrambled inside and pulled the tarp over me, hoping no one had seen me. I curled my fingers around Riptide, just in case I had to fight.**

**The cart lurched forward.**

Few people swore.

**"Oi," a gruff voice said. "Thing weighs a ton."**

**"It's celestial bronze," the other said. "What did you expect?"**

**I got pulled along. We turned a corner, and from the sound of the wheels echoing against the walls I guessed we had passed down a tunnel and into a smaller room. Hopefully I was not about to be dumped into a smelting pot.**

A few nervous chuckles were heard.

**If they started to tip me over, I'd have to fight my way out quick. I heard lots of talking, chattering voices that didn't sound human-somewhere between a seal's bark and a dog's growl. There were other sounds too-like an old-fashioned film projector and a tinny voice narrating.**

**"Just set it in the back," a new voice ordered from across the room. "Now, younglings, please attend to the film. There will be time for questions afterward."**

**The voices quieted down, and I could hear the film.**

**_As a young sea demon matures,_ the narrator said, _changes happen in the monster's body. You may notice your fangs getting longer and you may have a sudden desire to devour human beings. These changes are perfectly normal and happen to all young monsters._**

Everyone started laughing and the tension subsided for the moment.

**Excited snarling filled the room. The teacher-I guess it must have been a teacher-told the younglings to be quiet, and the film continued. I didn't understand most of it, and I didn't dare look.**

**The film kept talking about growth spurts and acne problems caused by working in the forges, and proper flipper hygiene, and finally it was over.**

By now everyone was howling with laughter.

**"Now, younglings," the instructor said, "what is the proper name of our kind?"**

**"Sea demons!" one of them barked.**

**"No. Anyone else?"**

**"Telekhines!" another monster growled.**

**"Very good," the instructor said. "And why are we here?"**

**"Revenge!" several shouted.**

And the tension was back.

**"Yes, yes, but why?"**

**"Zeus is evil!" one monster said. "He cast us into Tartarus just because we used magic!"**

**''Indeed," the instructor said. "After we made so many of the gods' finest weapons. The trident of Poseidon, for one. And of course- we made the greatest weapon of the Titans! Nevertheless, Zeus cast us away and relied on those fumbling Cyclopes. That is why we are taking over the forges of the usurper Hephaestus. And soon we will control the undersea furnaces, our ancestral home!"**

**I clutched my pen-sword. These snarling things had created Poseidon's trident? What were they talking about? I'd never even heard of a telekhine.**

**"And so, younglings," the instructor continued, "who do we serve?"**

**"Kronos!" they shouted.**

**"And when you grow to be big telekhines, will you make weapons for the army?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Excellent. Now, we've brought in some scraps for you to practice with. Let's see how ingenious you are."**

The tension was so thick it could be cut by a knife.

"He's gonna be discovered isn't he?" Someone asked.

"Yuupp!" Another person answered.

**There was a rush of movement and excited voices coming toward the cart. I got ready to uncap Riptide. The tarp was thrown back. I jumped up, my bronze sword springing to life in my hands, and found myself facing a bunch of...dogs.**

**Well, their faces were dogs, anyway, with black snouts, brown eyes, and pointy ears. Their bodies were sleek and black like sea mammals, with stubby legs that were half flipper, half foot, and humanlike hands with sharp claws. If you blended together a kid, a Doberman pinscher, and a sea lion, you'd get something like what I was looking at.**

**"A demigod!" one snarled.**

**"Eat it!" yelled another.**

**But that's as far as they got before I slashed a wide arc with Riptide and vaporized the entire front row of monsters.**

**"Back off!" I yelled at the rest, trying to sound fierce. Behind them stood their instructor-a six-foot-tall telekhine with Doberman fangs snarling at me. I did my best to stare him down.**

**"New lesson, class," I announced. "Most monsters will vaporize when sliced with a celestial bronze sword. This change is perfectly normal, and will happen to you _right now_ if you don't BACK OFF!"**

Some laughs were heard, but they were still worried.

Annabeth was also listening in a mixture of both amusement and worry.

**To my surprise, it worked. The monsters backed up, but there were at least twenty of them.**

**My fear factor wasn't going to last long. I jumped out of the cart, yelled, "CLASS DISMISSED!" and ran for the exit.**

"Only he would say something like that in the middle of facing monsters and then running away." Grover muttered, shaking his head.

"Get out of there, Perce." Annabeth murmured, even though she knew what happened.

**The monsters charged after me, barking and growling. I hoped they couldn't run very fast with those stubby little legs and flippers, but they waddled along pretty well. Thank the gods there was a door in the tunnel leading out to the main cavern. I slammed it shut and turned the wheel handle to lock it, but I doubted it would keep them long.**

**I didn't know what to do. Annabeth was out here somewhere, invisible. Our chance for a subtle reconnaissance mission had been blown. I ran toward the platform at the center of the lava lake.**

**"Annabeth!" I yelled.**

**"Shhh!" an invisible hand clamped over my mouth and wrestled me down behind a big bronze cauldron. "You want to get us killed?"**

**I found her head and took off her Yankees cap. She shimmered into existence in front of me, scowling, her face streaked with ash and grime. "Percy, what is your problem?"**

"Annabeth! He's just running away from _monsters_ and trying to warn _you!_" Piper reprimanded, not knowing that Annabeth could actually hear her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know" she murmured softly.

**"We're going to have company!" I explained quickly about the monster orientation class. Her eyes widened.**

**"So that's what they are," she said.**

**"Telekhines. I should've known. And they're making...Well, look."**

**We peeked over the cauldron. In the center of the platform stood four sea demons, but these were fully grown, at least eight feet tall. Their black skin glistened in the firelight as they worked, sparks flying as they took turns hammering on a long piece of glowing hot metal.**

**"The blade is almost complete," one said. "It needs another cooling in blood to fuse the metals."**

**"Aye," a second said. "It shall be even sharper than before."**

**"What is that?" I whispered.**

The others were also wondering what it was, different possibilities running through their minds.

"Yeah, what _is_ that?" Gwen asked.

"You'll see." Grover replied.

Meanwhile, Annabeth shuddered, remembering _exactly_ what it was.

**Annabeth shook her head. "They keep talking about fusing metals. I wonder-"**

**"They were talking about the greatest Titan weapon," I said. "And they...they said they made my father's trident."**

**"The telekhines betrayed the gods," Annabeth said. "They were practicing dark magic. I don't know what, exactly, but Zeus banished them to Tartarus."**

**"With Kronos."**

**She nodded. "We have to get out-"**

**No sooner had she said that than the door to the classroom exploded and young telekhines came pouring out. They stumbled over each other, trying to figure out which way to charge.**

**"Put your cap back on," I said. "Get out!"**

**"What?" Annabeth shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."**

**"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider-maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."**

**"But you'll be killed!"**

**"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."**

Everyone groaned.

"That's his fatal flaw acting up, isn't it?" Katie asked.

"Yeah." Grover answered.

"What _is_ his fatal flaw?" Hazel asked.

"Personal Loyalty. Meaning he is extremely loyal. He was once told that he can let the world get destroyed and not care, for the sake of saving his friends."

Those who didn't know what it was were surprised. But, they smiled, knowing that only Percy would have a fatal flaw like that.

**Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me.**

Now everyone didn't know that happened, and were startled at first, but then they whooped.

"So, Prissy and Wise Girl _did_ kiss even before that night? Whoa." Clarisse said, remembering how she and the others had throne the 'Love Birds' in the lake.

Annabeth winced, she did _not_ want them to know that.

**"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She put on her hat and vanished.**

**I probably would've sat there for the rest of the day, staring at the lava and trying to remember what my name was,**

Everyone started laughing hysterically.

"Ahhaahhaa- in the middle of- ahhaaahaa- being chased by monsters!- ahhaahaa! Somebody's in _love_\- aahaahaaa!" Leo guffawed, trying to control his laughter, but failing.

Annabeth chuckled, now getting to know what his reaction had been. Had it been that shocking for him?

Reyna waited for everyone to calm down, (including herself). It had been a long while since she had laughed this much so many times, but it felt nice. Sometimes, being the leader was very hard. She wondered how she was still sane.

Back to reality, it took a good 2-3 minutes for everyone to calm down, and Reyna started again.

**but the sea demons jarred me back to reality.**

Aaand everyone's smirks were wiped clean off of their faces, the tension back.

**"There!" one yelled. The entire class of telekhines charged across the bridge toward me. I ran for the middle of the platform, surprising the four elder sea demons so much they dropped the red-hot blade. It was about six feet long and curved like a crescent moon. I'd seen a lot of terrifying things, but this unfinished whatever-it-was scared me worse.**

Those who were the more sharper ones had put the pieces together, and now realizing what _that_ was, they paled _a lot_.

"Is- is that what I think it is?" Demitri, a son of Vulcan asked Grover, since he was the only one who knew everything.

"That depends... But yes, it could be what you think, of it starts with an 's'." Was the reply.

Demitri gulped. If he _was_ right, then this was Saturn's Scythe they were reading about.

Some others' suspicions were also confirmed, and they swore under their breaths.

The rest of the lot also started piecing together the clues.

**The elder demons got over their surprise quickly. There were four ramps leading off the platform, and before I could dash in any direction, each of them had covered an exit.**

**The tallest one snarled. "What do we have here? A son of Poseidon?"**

**"Yes," another growled. "I can smell the sea in his blood."**

**I raised Riptide. My heart was pounding.**

**"Strike down one of us, demigod," the third demon said, "and the rest of us shall tear you to shreds. Your father betrayed us. He took our gift and said nothing as we were cast into the pit. We will see him sliced to pieces. He and all the other ****Olympians."**

**I wished I had a plan. I wished I hadn't been lying to Annabeth. I'd wanted her to get out safely, and I hoped she'd been sensible enough to do it.**

There were tiny smiles. They were so touched by Percy's protectiveness and nobility.

Annabeth on the other hand, kissed Percy's hand, and stroked his soft cheek.

"Why Seaweed Brain? Why? You made me think you were dead!"

**But now it was dawning on me that this might be the place I would die. No prophecies for me. I would get overrun in the heart of a volcano by a pack of dog-faced sea-lion people. The young telekhines were at the platform now, too, snarling and waiting to see how their four elders would deal with me.**

**I felt something burning against the side of my leg. The ice whistle in my pocket was getting colder. If I ever needed help, now was the time. But I hesitated. I didn't trust Quintus's gift.**

CHB knew all about Quintus- _cough-Daedalus-cough_\- so that's why their eyebrows did not scrunch up in confusion, unlike Camp J.

**Before I could make up my mind, the tallest telekhine said, "Let us see how strong he is. Let us see how long it takes him to burn!"**

**He scooped some lava out of the nearest furnace.**

Everyone's expressions morphed into one of horror as they realized what the telekhines were going to do to Percy.

"Please please _please_ tell me they're not actually going to burn him with _LAVA!_" Piper exclaimed, horrified.

Grover looked equally shocked. "I actually don't know. Perce never told us this part of his adventure!"

**It set his fingers ablaze, but this didn't seem to bother him at all. The other elder telekhines did the same. The first one threw a glop of molten rock at me and set my pants on fire. Two more splattered across my chest.**

The campers were all trying to keep their own shrieks of pain and horror inside them, praying nothing happened to Percy, forgetting that he was perfectly fine.

Annabeth slapped Percy's arm angry. "You _idiot! _Why did you stay behind and endure all that?! And then not tell me afterwards!"

**I dropped my sword in sheer terror and swatted at my clothes. Fire was engulfing me. Strangely, it felt only warm at first, but it was getting hotter by the instant.**

Few faint sighs of relief.

**"Your father's nature protects you," one said.**

**"Makes you hard to burn. But not impossible, youngling. Not impossible."**

More people let out tiny sighs of reliefs, but they were still rocking back and forth, or biting their nails in worry.

**They threw more lava at me, and I remember screaming. My whole body was on fire. The pain was worse than anything I'd ever felt. I was being consumed. I crumpled to the metal floor and heard the sea demon children howling in delight.**

And now, everyone winced, their faces grief and horror stricken, they took in stunned breaths, but never let them out.

**Then I remembered the voice of the river naiad at the ranch: The water is within me.**

Some confused looks.

**I needed the sea. I felt a tugging sensation in my gut, but I had nothing around to help me. Not a faucet or a river. Not even a petrified seashell this time. And besides, the last time I'd unleashed my power at the stables, there'd been that scary moment when it had almost gotten away from me.**

Everyone's eyes were wide.

**I had no choice. I called to the sea. I reached inside myself and remembered the waves and the currents, the endless power of the ocean. And I let it loose in one horrible scream.**

**Afterward, I could never describe what happened. An explosion, a tidal wave, a whirlwind of power simultaneously catching me up and blasting me downward into the lava. Fire and water collided, superheated steam, and I shot upward from the heart of the volcano in a huge explosion, just one piece of flotsam thrown free by a million pounds of pressure. The last thing I remember before losing conscious was flying, flying so high Zeus would never have forgiven me, and then beginning to fall, smoke and fire and water streaming from me. I was a comet hurtling toward the earth.**

Reyna's voice kept getting more stunned as she read, and after she finished, she looked up, because it was so silent, not one breath was heard.

The reason was, everyone's eyes popped out, their jaws on the floor.

Annabeth looked at her boyfriend with something akin to respect.

"I know you caused the explosion, but _how_ did you do that?"

"H-he just, h-how, he just... HE JUST BLEW UP A FRICKIN' VOLCANO WITHOUT EVEN HAVING WATER IN THERE AND DRAGGING IT FROM THE SEA?!" Leo shouted in shock.

"He was the reason Mt. Saint Helen's blew up?" Piper also asked in disbelief.

Similar comments were thrown out by those who didn't know it.

Grover nodded to all of them.

"Whoa, dude! That's crazy!" Jason remarked.

It took a good 10 minutes for everyone to absorb that information.

After that, if anyone needed to stretch, -or change seats- they did, and Reyna gave the papers to Frank, so he could read the last chapter.

* * *

**A.N: Okay everyone, lotsa stuff to say.**

**First off, I'm sooo sooo sooooooo sorry the update was so late. You can't imagine how sorry I am. Thing is, after I updated last time, my dad came to visit us (He works out of country) and I miss him sooo much and he came during my school week, and that was sooo hectic, I didn't get much sleep, and we had to go to so many places, (like passport renewal, my brain was fried that day) and family and friend dinners which I HATE, with me barely finding time for homework!**

**Whoo! *Deep Breath* And the next week I had so many tests and projects, (truthfully, school is a pain in the butt), still, whenever I had time, I crammed in a bit of writing, that's why I gave you guys a long chapter. Please forgive me.**

**Now, onto the writing. Please be assured, this is not turning into a 'reading pjo' fic. I just went with the flow of how I wanted the campers to know everything, and I really wanted them to read. Note- there are going to be only 2 chapters which are going to be read, one of which has been done above. So please don't panic.**

**If there are any typos or mistakes, sorry for those, I tried not to have any.**

**Also, this is for one of my reviewers, by the name of _Dalton: _Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it? Please tell me your thoughts on it! I love reading your comments. Thanks a lot!**

**And for everyone else who reviewed, thanks A LOT! I love reading your comments and they fill me with happiness!**

**Anyways, how was the chapter? Please tell me. And also, thanks for following and favouriting. Please comment!**

**See ya'll soon hopefully!**


End file.
